On way to greatness
by Sherlock Jay Holmes
Summary: "You could be great, you know, and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness..." What if Harry had not objected to the Sorting Hat's offer to put him in Slytherin? Would he have been better off? Slytherin!Harry, powerful!Harry - oh, and since someone asked, it's not slash, and it's not going to be, either. It may end up being H/Hr or H/G - I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Return to Hogwarts

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter sat morosely on the sparse bed of the smallest bedroom at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, studying his History of Magic textbook with growing boredom. History had never been one of his favourite subjects, even in his Muggle school, and he could not, of the life of him, get himself interested in the antics of Uric the Oddball and Elric the Elder anymore. The first time he had read the text, it had been interesting, perhaps for the sheer novelty of it. The second time around, he had fallen asleep with his nose buried in Chapter 10. The third time, he could not progress beyond Chapter 5.

With a long-suffering sigh, he set aside his History of Magic text and picked up his Potions book. This subject was interesting, and one of his favourites. He found Transfiguration equally interesting, as was his Defence Against the Dark Arts text, though his favourite remained _Hogwarts: A History_. Unlike his History of Magic book, _Hogwarts: A History _was actually interesting. He could barely wait for school to begin.

The Dursleys had left him alone in his room for the remainder of the summer, pushing his food through the cat-flap on his door, and letting him out to use the washroom twice a day. Harry was thankful, for it gave him time to familiarise himself with his school books. He was determined to learn as much as he could, for he feared being the last in his class, especially after his meeting with the blond boy at the robe shop.

Harry still found it difficult to believe that he was famous in the Wizarding World. He had avidly read every mention of his name in the books he had, but there was little by way of information about him or his parents, except that they had worked with Dumbledore against Voldemort, Voldemort had killed his parents and had vanished while trying to kill the infant Harry.

Hedwig hooted, bringing Harry out of his reverie. Harry pulled out the train ticket Hagrid had given him, and stared at it for a long time. Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, King's Cross, it said. Harry sighed, wondering how to get to London on September 1st without the aid of his relatives. He thought about writing to Hagrid with his dilemma, but he was not sure if Hagrid would be able to help, and he certainly did not want any further magical incidents with the Dursleys.

Harry opened the bookmarked page of his book _A Guide to the Wizarding World _to the chapter on magical transportation. As far as he could figure out, there were only two options he could avail of – the Knight Bus and Apparition. Floo was out of the question, he neither had Floo powder nor a working fireplace connected to the Floo network. He did not have a broomstick to fly, either, assuming he knew how. He frowned at the section on Portkeys. It could work, but he did not know how to make one. He thumbed through the pages, looking for a way to figure out how to use the Knight Bus. Unfortunately, he could not find any. He read that Apparition required a license, which he did not have. For that matter, he did not know how to Apparate either.

"How am I supposed to get to London, Hedwig?" Harry asked despondently. His owl hooted in sympathy.

The answer came to Harry in his dreams that night. He dreamt of an old man with twinkling eyes and a flowing white beard.

"So, young Harry, in a bit of a spot, are you?"

Harry nodded sadly. "I don't know how to get to London."

The old man nodded thoughtfully. "You could always fly, you know."

"I don't have a broom."

The old man laughed. "My dear boy, who says you need a broom to fly? Fly as a bird!"

Harry frowned.

"Remember, young Harry, have you never flown as a bird before?"

A vague memory of wings and a black hawk floated by and then, landing on the school roof, Dudley and his gang chasing him.

Harry nodded. "But I don't know how I did that."

The old man smiled softly. "Of course you do, Harry, you just have to remember." He turned away.

"Wait!" Harry called. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled and shook his head. "I am a figment of your imagination, my boy."

"So this is just in my head?" Harry demanded. "This is not real?"

"Of course it is in your head, Harry. Why should that make it not real?"

Before Harry could utter another word, the old man disappeared.

Harry woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. He stayed in bed all day, wondering about the old man and the hawk. Could he really become the hawk? Even if he did, how would he carry his luggage?

"A shrinking charm," he thought suddenly. He remembered reading about it a few days ago. Hurriedly, he pulled out his Charms book, read through the section again, practiced the incantation and wand movement, and was ready to cast the spell.

Harry was surprised to be able to cast the spell successfully on Hedwig's cage in his first attempt. Grinning, he tried it on his trunk as well. It worked. It took him barely any time to master the un-shrinking charm as well.

"Just need to get the bird thing done," he murmured to himself.

It took him almost a week before he could successfully transform into a hawk. He practiced flying with Hedwig at night. By the end of August, Harry could transform with barely a thought.

It was time to go to Hogwarts.

_12.01 AM, September 1, 1991_

Dudley's old alarm clock, meticulously repaired by Harry, let out a soft beep and Harry jumped up from his bed instantly. He dressed quickly, shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage and wrapped them up in brown paper with a string. Hedwig held out her leg, and he quickly tied the parcel to her leg.

"To London, girl," Harry said softly, stroking Hedwig's feathers. Hedwig nipped at his finger and flew out of the window. She hovered there impatiently, clearly beckoning him to join her.

Harry transformed into a jet-black hawk with brilliant green eyes and a white lightning bolt on his forehead. He gave one last look at his room, checked the note he had left for the Dursleys at the door and joined his owl.

The two birds flew side by side, Hedwig guiding Harry.

They reached King's Cross at 9.00 AM. Harry was exhausted from his flight. He imagined Hedwig was equally tired, if not more. They landed on a secluded corner of the station, and Harry quickly changed back. He restored his luggage and Hedwig's cage, found a trolley, loaded the trunk and the cage. Hedwig quietly retired to her cage and fell asleep promptly.

Harry pushed the cart into the station and stood between platforms nine and ten, wondering how to locate his platform. He tried asking the Station Master, who thought he was teasing him and sent him off with an earful. Tired and anxious, Harry glanced at the clock. Ten thirty. Hogwarts Express left at eleven.

"…packed with Muggles, of course…"

Harry whipped around to see a red-haired family with a chubby, middle-aged woman, four boys and a girl walking towards a column. He saw the tallest boy walk into the column, but he could not see exactly what he did, for a few Muggles obstructed his vision. Harry ran towards the family as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," he addressed the woman, "Could you please tell me how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

The red-haired woman smiled at him and patted his head. "Hogwarts, dear? It is my Ron's first year, too." She pointed at the smallest boy, who was still taller than Harry by a fair bit. "Just watch Fred and George."

The identical boys ran into the column and disappeared. Harry gaped.

"Best to do it in a bit of a run if you are nervous, dear," the woman told him. "Why don't you and Ron go together?"

The red-haired boy shared a nervous smile with Harry, and they both broke into a run. Harry's eyes closed involuntarily as he expected to run into the pillar. He did not.

"Merlin!" Harry heard the exclamation of his red-haired companion and opened his eyes. He could not help the grin that broke out on his face. He was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and Hogwarts Express, in all its glory, stood before him.

Ron was claimed by his brothers and Harry quickly cast a lightweight charm on his trunk and dragged it into an empty compartment. He put down Hedwig's cage (she was still fast asleep) and put some owl treats into her bowl, then sank onto a seat near the window with an exhausted sigh. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry was woken up by a knock on his compartment door. Ron, the red-haired boy, looked in. "Sorry," he said, "Everywhere else is full, can I sit here?"

Harry nodded sleepily as Ron came in and sat down on the opposite seat.

"Ronald Weasley," he said. "Everyone calls me Ron."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Are you really?"

"All my life," Harry said, grinning.

Harry chatted with Ron for a while, bought sweets from the nice old witch with the trolley and shared them with Ron. It was nice to have someone to share sweets with.

Ron introduced him to Chocolate Frogs and the cards that came with it. Harry opened his first Chocolate Frog and pulled out the card. He froze at the picture. It was the old man from his dream.

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded absently and looked down at the name on the card. _Albus Dumbledore. _

"Ah, Dumbledore," Ron said, looking down at the card. "He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Harry was still in shock. "Listen, Ron," he said quietly, "I've had a bit of a rough night…do you mind if I sleep for a bit?"

Ron grinned at him. "Not at all. I'll take a bit of a nap myself."

They slept peacefully for a few hours, and were woken up by a knock on the compartment door.

A bushy-haired girl looked in. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his," she said.

Ron frowned and shook his head. Harry noticed a small movement near the girl's feet. He held out his hand and the toad flew into his palm.

"This one?" he asked the girl.

"Probably," she said, carefully taking the toad from him, "I don't think anyone else got a toad." She looked him over. "That was quite impressive. Wandless magic is supposed to be very advanced magic."

Harry grinned. Ron looked at him in awe.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," the girl said.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione blinked. "You're the famous child I've been reading about in the books? The one who defeated Lord Voldemort?"

Harry blushed and nodded. Ron paled and muttered, "Don't say the name."

"What's in a name?" Harry asked. "Even Hagrid kept saying You-Know-Who."

Ron was saved from a reply by a chubby boy stumbling into their compartment. "Hermione, did you find Trevor?" he asked.

Hermione held out the toad to him.

"Trevor!" he cried happily.

"Neville, meet Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron, Harry, this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione introduced. "Harry found Trevor, Neville."

Neville thanked Harry shyly. Harry invited Hermione and Neville to sit with them. They chatted pleasantly.

"My brother Fred taught me a spell," Ron said suddenly.

"Let's see it, then," Hermione piped up.

Ron pulled out his pet rat Scabbers from his pocket and pointed his wand at him. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened.

"Umm…Ron, are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked tentatively. "I thought they were mostly Latin-based…I tried a few from the books, they all worked for me."

Ron went red, then slumped. "The twins are always making fun of me," he said crossly. "I wouldn't put it past them to teach me a false spell."

The compartment door opened again and the blond boy from the robe shop looked in, with two large boys who were as big as Dudley.

"Oh, it's you," the blond boy said, looking at Harry. He looked around at the others and announced, "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

Draco sucked in a breath. "So it's true, then...Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts with us."

Harry nodded.

Draco turned to Ron. "Weasley…my father says all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Ron blushed furiously while Draco appraised him. "You do seem better dressed than Potter, though."

He turned to Harry. "I know you're rich, the Potters had plenty of money, so why are you dressed in rags worse than the poorest of peasants?"

"Long story," Harry said quietly. "You don't want to know."

Draco nodded. "You will soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, Harry. I can help you there."

Ron snorted and Draco glared at him.

"My blood is as pure as yours, Malfoy," Ron said casually, "Don't you dare."

Draco nodded curtly at Ron and turned to Neville. "Longbottom…can't fault your blood, either." Neville looked at him worriedly, then went back to patting Trevor.

Draco frowned at Hermione. "Granger, as in the Australian Grangers?"

She shook her head and said brightly, "My parents are dentists. It was quite a shock for them, me turning out to be a witch and all."

The change in the room was immediate. Ron and Neville looked at her in fascination, and Draco sputtered, "You're a _Mudblood_?"

To Harry's surprise, Ron and Neville jumped up from their seats with their wands drawn out at Malfoy, while Crabbe and Goyle snickered. He figured "mudblood" was an offensive term for a Muggle-born.

"Guys, calm down," Hermione said, trying to sound calm, but Harry could feel she was nervous.

"Don't insult her ever again," Neville said fiercely. Ron nodded, looking as fierce as him.

There were two spots of colour on Draco's pale cheeks, and he said quietly, "My father says they should not let Mud – Muggle-borns into Hogwarts. How would they know the basics of magic? Would Granger here be able to perform a summoning charm? Would she know anything about, say, a mandrake? Could she turn your toad into a butterfly? Does she know about the Dark Lord, even?"

Hermione stood up, looking as angry as Ron and Neville. She pulled out her wand. "A summoning charm, you say? They don't teach it at Hogwarts till the Fourth Year, but…_accio wand_." Draco's wand flew smoothly from his pocket into Hermione's hand. "I suspect I know more about a mandrake plant, or a mandragora, than you, Malfoy. We shall see when they teach us in Herbology next year…if you don't faint from their cries, that is." Draco paled. Hermione waved her wand at Crabbe, and he turned into a butterfly. She waved her wand again, and Crabbe was human again. She smiled. "Voldemort was nothing but a coward who tried to kill a baby – and look where it got him."

All the boys in the compartment were staring at her in awe. It was Harry who clapped his hands first, and everyone joined him. Hermione blushed.

"Wow," Draco Malfoy said to her. "You are brilliant!" He shuffled awkwardly. "I apologise for my inappropriate words."

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So…," Draco said, "Do you guys play Quidditch?"

The next hour was spent with Ron and Draco educating the rest of them about Quidditch and every aspect of the game.

Percy Weasley looked in later and advised them to change into their school robes, as they would be reaching soon.

Hagrid greeted Harry warmly and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Since he had never been hugged before, Harry felt strange, but in a nice way. He introduced Hagrid to his new friends and they all proceeded to the boats with the rest of the first years.

Their first sight of Hogwarts was breath-taking. Harry stared unblinking at the fairy-tale castle that loomed up in front of them and felt a foreign sensation of homecoming, of belonging. Gradually, he became aware of Hermione watching him with a concerned frown on her face. He gave her a tremulous smile.

"All right, Harry?" she asked anxiously. He nodded, feeling a little stupid.

They were met by Professor McGonagall at the entrance, and she led them to the Great Hall for the Sorting. They had already met some of the ghosts while waiting to enter the Great Hall, and Harry had felt strangely drawn to them. The Fat Friar had winked at him.

The first years had collectively jumped when the Sorting Hat broke into a song, and when it was done, they clapped the hardest. And then, finally, the Sorting began. Harry barely noticed who went where until…

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The second table burst into applause. Crabbe looked equally crushed and relieved.

A few more students were sorted, then it was Goyle's turn. He was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. He looked happier than Crabbe and went to join him at the table.

"Granger, Hermione."

The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide. Finally, it said, "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione smiled at Harry and joined the clapping students of the third table.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville looked ill. It was several minutes before the Hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville looked immensely relieved as he made his way to the first table.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The Hat barely touched his head before it cried, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smiled brightly and made his way to the last table, which was cheering for him.

"Potter, Harry."

As Harry made his way to the stool, the hall was eerily silent. He glanced at the openly curious faces and pulled the hat over his head.

A small voice spoke in his head. "Difficult…very difficult. Plenty of talent, oh my goodness, yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Loyal as a Hufflepuff, brave as a Gryffindor, smart as a Ravenclaw and ambitious as a Slytherin…now where shall I put you, dear boy?"

"Where I could belong," Harry thought timidly.

"Ah yes. You could be great, you know, it's all there in your head, and I will put you on your way to greatness. SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted to the hall.

Harry took off the hat and made his way to the table Draco had gone to. The hall was still silent. A few of the teachers were staring at him with abject horror, so were most of the students. Harry's new friends smiled weakly at him. Then the Slytherin table broke out into roaring applause. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and dropped into the chair next to Draco. He watched the next few students being sorted.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron's brothers jumped up, clapping, and the Gryffindor table welcomed him with open arms.

"We all got sorted into different houses," Harry told Draco, who nodded solemnly.

"Well, you're the surprise one – my family has been in Slytherin for generations, Ron and Neville come from a long line of Gryffindors, Hermione's too smart to go anywhere but Ravenclaw – as for Crabbe and Goyle…well, they _are _slow, but loyal – so, if not Slytherin, Hufflepuff would be expected. But you, everyone expected you to be Gryffindor's golden boy – the hero of the wizarding world! Instead, you wound up in the house of the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Hagrid told me Voldemort was in Slytherin…but it is not fair, is it, to judge a complete house for the actions of one maniac?" Harry said, frowning.

"Most of his supporters came from Slytherin, too."

"Oh. So they think I will be the next dark lord?"

"Probably," Draco gave him a searching look. "Will you?"

"Not if I can help it," Harry replied, grinning.

He looked up at the staff table. His eyes met Dumbledore's, and the old wizard raised his glass to him slightly. Harry smiled back shyly, then looked at the other teachers. Professor McGonagall gave him a small smile as well. Professor Quirrell was speaking to a black-haired which next to him. As Harry's eyes passed Quirrell to the sallow man next to him, he felt a sharp pain in his scar.

"Who's that, next to Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

"That's Professor Snape, he is the Potions Master and he is our Head of House," a fifth year prefect named Lynch answered.

Harry looked at Professor Snape again, who seemed to be regarding him with a strange expression on his face. Harry smiled tentatively, and Snape glared at him. Harry quickly looked down at his plate.

Dumbledore announced that the third floor corridor was out of bounds and dangerous, and so was the Forbidden Forest.

Then the feast began.

Harry had never seen so much food at one place. He started out eating heartily, but after the near-starvation he had suffered with the Dursleys, he found himself feeling sick almost immediately.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Draco asked anxiously. "You look a little green."

"I feel a little sick. I think I ate too much."

Draco looked at his plate and frowned. "You have barely eaten."

Harry shook his head and drank some pumpkin juice, which was surprisingly delicious. He pushed his plate away. He sipped his juice for the rest of the evening, trying very hard to push down his nausea, not noticing Draco signalling Hermione, and Hermione signalling Ron and Neville, and the concern in their eyes.

Their first lesson was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Harry and Draco got to sit with Ron and Neville and were pleased to catch up with their friends. Most Gryffindors and Slytherins, however, shot them dirty looks.

Professor McGonagall was a strict, but great teacher. Their first lesson was to turn a toothpick into a needle. Harry was the only one in the class who successfully transfigured his toothpick, earning a small smile from McGonagall. She stopped by his desk and said quietly, "Well done, Mr. Potter. Your father would be very proud. Transfiguration was his favourite subject." A little louder, she announced to the class, "A perfect needle, Mr. Potter. Five points to Slytherin."

Harry could not stop smiling all the way to his next lesson, Potions, with Ravenclaw. Hermione had made friends with another Ravenclaw girl called Susan Bones, who was introduced to Draco and Harry. Harry teamed up with Hermione and Susan teamed up with Draco.

Professor Snape made a dramatic entrance and started his lesson with an impressive speech, managing to tempt and insult them at the same time. He proceeded to take a roll call, and stopped at Harry's name.

"Harry Potter," he said softly. "Our new _celebrity_."

Harry stared at his desk. A few students snickered.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter," Snape said in a dangerous voice, "What do you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up and Harry racked his brains. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Sir," he said quietly.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Snape barked.

"They are the same, I think, Sir," Harry replied. Hermione nodded sagely next to him.

"Where would you find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, Sir."

Snape looked sour. "Why aren't the rest of you writing it down? Are you all as clever as Mr. Potter?"

"Good job, Harry," Hermione whispered to him as Snape moved on to explaining the potion they were to prepare.

Harry could not shake off the feeling that Snape disliked him.

They had Charms with the Hufflepuffs, where they caught up with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry excelled again, and the tiny Professor Flitwick winked at him and told him he was doing as well as his mother. Harry brightened up considerably, and by the time they went to dinner that evening, Snape's dislike had been pushed to the back of his mind.

After a few bites at dinner, Harry felt ill again. He pushed away his plate and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"You can't do this everyday," Draco told him. "You should visit the Hospital Wing."

Harry shook his head.

"Snape's coming this way," a boy called Blaise Zabini, also a first year, warned.

Professor Snape strode to Harry's chair, black cloak billowing behind him, giving the impression of looming giant bat.

"Is the food not up to your lofty standards, Potter?" he sneered.

"The food is amazing, Sir; I just think I ate too much," Harry said quietly.

"And yet your plate appears hardly touched," Snape commented.

"I…umm…" Harry looked up at Snape and heard him draw an audible breath.

"Come with me, Potter," he said with finality and strode out of the hall, Harry running to keep up with him.

Snape led him to the dungeons, to a large office where the walls were lined with jars and bottles of potions and potion ingredients.

"Sit down," Snape barked. "Now tell me, Potter, why were you not consuming your food at dinner?"

"I…umm…" Harry looked down at his shoes. "I felt a little sick, Sir," he said in a small voice.

"Are you unwell?"

"No, Sir," Harry replied hastily. "I am just not used to…" he stopped, horrified at what he had been about to reveal.

"Not used to what, Potter?" Snape asked softly.

Harry remained silent.

"Potter." The warning was evident.

"So much food, Sir," Harry said quietly, staring at the floor, feeling his face going red.

If he had looked up, he would have seen the startled look on Snape's face which very few people had ever seen.

"Did Petunia not feed you at home?" Snape asked.

Harry's head shot up so quickly, his neck popped. "You know Aunt Petunia?" he asked, his face very pale.

"I am aware of her existence, yes," Snape said disdainfully. "According to Minerva, her family are the worst sort of Muggles she has ever seen."

Harry fought against the tears pooling in his eyes. Everyone had known…and no one had cared. Perhaps the Dursleys had been right. He was a freak no one wanted. He belonged to the cupboard under the stairs, shut away from the world.

Severus Snape watched the painfully thin shoulders of the scrawny boy before him, and his bowed head. No, this was no James Potter. James Potter had been healthy, arrogant, a prince comfortable in the knowledge of his power and talent. This boy before him had none of those characteristics.

"Look at me, Potter," Severus said firmly.

The boy did not look up. He sat with his head bowed, shoulders shaking slightly. Severus wondered what was causing him such distress.

"Harry," he called softly. "Harry, what is it? Are the Muggles not treating you well?"

Harry looked up at Snape's concerned face and could not hold it in any longer. Tears fell from his eyes. "Why would the worst sort of Muggles treat me well? I was an unwanted freak, left unannounced on their doorstep."

Severus Snape held his breath. Lily's eyes, on the child's face, filled with pain that Lily had never seen in her life, looked straight at him. He remembered Hagrid's argument with Albus after he had delivered the Hogwarts letter to Potter. The Muggles had been hiding him.

"Harry, you must tell me everything."

Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Doesn't matter," he said quietly. "I'm safe for the year."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy was in _danger _with the Muggles? He knew Albus had placed blood wards there, so keep the boy safe from the Dark Lord's followers, but was the boy being abused by his own relatives?

"Harry," he said carefully. "The Headmaster placed you with Lily's sister to protect you from evil magic. If your Muggle relatives present a danger to your well-being, we must remove you from their care. However, for us to be able to do so, you will have to tell me everything."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "I can't," he whispered. "I spoke to a teacher once. She believed me and took me to the principal. The Dursleys turned up and said that I was a liar and everyone believed them." He looked up at his Professor. "They are respectable, well-to-do, normal people. I am an urchin dressed in rags, a freak, a waste of space. If anyone had cared, they had ten years to find out about me."

Snape massaged his throbbing temple. "Oh, Merlin," he murmured.

"Child, you are not a freak or waste of space. You are the golden child of the wizarding world; you are the much loved child of Lily and James Potter. There are many, many people who care about you."

"You knew I was there. Professor McGonagall knew I was there. Professor Dumbledore left me there. Why did no one ever bother to check on me if they cared?" Harry cried.

An alien emotion overtook Snape. He knelt down next to Harry's chair and patted his back gently. "Can you show me, Harry? Will you give me permission to look into your mind and gather evidence against the Dursleys?"

Harry nodded.

"Legilimens," Severus said softly. Images, events flew past his brain. He saw the cupboard under the stairs. He saw Marge's dog. He saw the snake at the zoo. He saw Harry cooking, cleaning, washing, and gardening. He saw Vernon and Petunia turn a blind eye and Dudley pummelled Harry to the ground. He saw a drunk and violent Vernon. He saw an annoyed and petty Petunia. He saw the locked door and the cat flap of the smallest bedroom. He saw the meagre meals. He saw the black hawk.

Severus Snape stared at the broken child in front of him. The boy who had perfected his Animagus form at eleven years of age, without any training in magic. The boy who had known no love in his life and yet did not hate. The child that may have been his, had James not swept Lily off her feet.

"Oh, child, if we knew, we would have…I can only apologise to you now. Believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to keep you from going back. You will never have to live with the Dursleys again," Severus told Harry as sincerely as he could. He swore to himself that he would not let Lily's child come to any further harm, especially from those Muggles.

"You will take me away from them?" The raw hope in the child's voice touched a part of his heart he had long considered dead.

"Yes, child, I promise I will not let you go back to those godforsaken Muggles. I will take you away, with or without Dumbledore's blessing."

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. He stood up to leave.

"Wait," Severus called. "You must eat. Come with me." He led the boy to his private chambers and indicated a chair at the dining table. Harry took a seat while Snape went to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder and said, "Hogwarts' Kitchen." A house-elf's face appeared in the fire.

"One very specific order, please. A light chicken soup, easy to digest. A small portion of mashed potatoes, no butter. Some boiled vegetables. A jug of pumpkin juice."

The house-elf nodded excitedly and disappeared.

"What was that?" Harry asked curiously.

"That was a Hogwarts house-elf. I believe his name is Pudgy. Ask me about house-elves some other time, I will explain in detail."

The Potions Master browsed through his cabinet, picked out a vial and placed it before Harry.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better," he said.

Harry was too exhausted to argue. He obediently picked up the vial and drank the purple liquid. Within a few minutes, his nausea disappeared and he felt much better, even slightly hungry. As if reading his mind, food appeared on the table immediately with a faint "pop".

"Eat up," said Severus. He poured out two goblets of pumpkin juice and pushed one towards Harry. Under his watchful eye, Harry, slowly but steadily, finished his meal, and several goblets of pumpkin juice. Once he was done, he was given two more vials, one with a bright green potion and the other with a swirling white potion. He drank both.

"Harry," Severus said kindly, "We have to get you checked up by Madame Pomfrey tomorrow. Please meet me after your flying lessons."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, Sir. Those potions really helped."

"Those were just for immediate relief, Harry. Madame Pomfrey will do a full check up and based on her diagnosis we will determine your treatment. You should be able to eat like other boys your age by the end of this week."

Harry found himself going red. "Not required, Sir." _Doctors are expensive. Medicines are expensive. We don't have money to waste on you or any trouble caused by you, boy._

Severus knew exactly what was going on in Harry's mind. "Harry," he said softly, "Try not to think about them." Harry nodded.

"If you would like, I could show you some pictures of your mother," Severus said hesitantly. The boy looked up at him with bright eyes, so like his mother.

"I never knew what they looked like. Everyone tells me I look like my dad and have my mum's eyes…"

Severus nodded understandingly. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a few old photographs. He waved his wand over them and made copies, then took those to Harry. "Here, child, keep them. I am afraid I only have Lily's pictures, but I will ask around for more."

Harry nodded gratefully and took the pictures gingerly. With infinite care, he placed them in his bag.

Severus led him to his dormitory through the Slytherin common room, noting the curious expressions of his Slytherins and the openly concerned face of Draco Malfoy. He tucked Harry into bed, knowing fully well that the boy would spend half the night looking at his mother's photographs. He conjured a small, circular ball of soft light and gave it to Harry, who accepted it gratefully. He did not tell the boy that if he had a nightmare, his Head of House would be alerted instantly through it.

Professor Snape spoke to Draco separately and instructed him to keep an eye out for Harry and not to let anyone disturb him for the night. If there was any trouble, he was to call him right away.

"Is he all right, Sir?" he asked anxiously.

"Mr. Potter has had a very long day, Mr. Malfoy. He will be fine, soon."

Professor McGonagall was surprised to see an agitated Professor Snape in her office at such an hour.

"What is the matter, Severus?"

"Potter. Harry. We have to speak to Dumbledore. Maybe call Hagrid as well."

Since Snape's dislike for Hagrid was pretty well-known, Minerva knew it was serious. She sent her Patronus to call Hagrid and accompanied Severus to the Headmaster's chambers.

"To what do I owe this honour, Minerva, Severus?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"We need to discuss Harry's situation," Severus said tightly.

Hagrid arrived soon after.

"We need your Pensieve, Albus," Severus said. He pulled out the memories of what he had seen in Harry's mind and put them in the Pensieve. The four of them then entered the swirling memories.

Some time later, four very shocked and traumatised magical people sank down on their chairs in the Headmaster's room. Hagrid was sobbing openly. Minerva had tears in her eyes, and so did Albus. Severus was shaking.

"You didn't know, did you, Albus?" Severus asked sharply.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"We can't send him back there, Albus," Minerva said firmly.

"I tol' yeh," Hagrid sobbed. "Awful Muggles, them!"

"He can stay with me for the summers till he graduates," Severus said.

"If Severus is otherwise occupied at anytime, I'll take him," Minerva said.

"'E can stay wit' me anytime 'e wants," Hagrid said.

Albus nodded sadly. "I will figure out another way to protect him in the absence of the blood wards."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Youngest Seeker in a Century

Madame Hooch curled her lips in displeasure. She could never understand why Dumbledore insisted on having Gryffindors and Slytherins together for their first flying lessons every year. It was pretty much an annual event for her to escort a few students to the Hospital Wing after the first lesson.

She looked at the group of children in front of her. In one corner, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Milicent Bulstrode seemed engaged in an animated conversation with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. At the other corner, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were involved in an equally animated conversation with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hannah Abbott. In the middle, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were talking quietly. It appeared that the other three were berating Potter about something; Potter was flushing and shuffling his feet a fair bit. An odd group of friends he moved with, famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Perhaps there was some hope for unity amongst the houses, Madame Hooch thought to herself – that is, if Harry Potter did not turn out to be the next He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Quite a shock for most people – the golden boy being sorted into Slytherin.

"Attention, first years!" Madame Hooch shouted, blowing her whistle. "Take your places next to the brooms!"

As the students quickly moved to stand next to the brooms, she instructed them to hold out their arm and say "Up!" while she discreetly observed each one. The Potter boy had natural talent – not surprising, given his ancestry. Malfoy and Weasley had a bit of talent – with practice, they could make it to their house teams. Zabini, Parkinson, Longbottom and Brown were hopeless. No amount of practice would render them adept. The rest were passable. Patil would probably be more comfortable with a magic carpet than a broom – too bad they were banned.

She noticed Malfoy and Weasley speaking encouragingly to Longbottom, who was beginning to look a little green. She would have to keep her eye on that one.

"Mount your brooms! On the count of three! One, two – Mr. Longbottom! Get down!"

Neville Longbottom had pushed off the ground in a silly, scared manoeuvre that had him shooting up into the sky like a Muggle rocket. Madame Hooch sighed.

"He's going to fall!" Weasley cried. And suddenly, Potter was in the air, with Malfoy and Weasley following him. Potter threw something at them and gestured, Malfoy and Weasley caught it and spread out. It looked like a glowing fishing net. Longbottom slipped from his broom, and the three boys flew under him with the net and safely caught him. They lowered him gently on to the ground. Longbottom had passed out.

"I am taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. No one will fly till I come back, or it will be your last lesson at Hogwarts," Madame Hooch spoke sternly. As she moved away with the unconscious boy, she muttered under her breath, "Five points to Weasley, Malfoy and Potter, for an unnecessary but dramatic rescue."

"Well, well, well – did you look at the big baby cry?" Pansy sneered. The Slytherins except Harry and Draco snickered.

"Oh, look, Neville dropped something!" Parvati said, pointing at a glowing ball in the grass. Before she could pick it up, however, Nott snatched it away. He mounted his broom and hovered in the air.

"It's Neville's remembrall – his grandmother sent it to him this morning," Ron told Harry and Draco.

"Give it back!" Dean Thomas shouted.

Nott smirked. "To you Mudbloods, half-bloods and blood-traitors? I don't think so!"

"Shut it, Nott!" Draco said angrily.

Nott glared at him. "You're a blood traitor, Malfoy, associating with such scum! What would your father say?"

Draco paled. Finnegan, meanwhile, was busy scolding Ron for associating with "evil Slytherins". The rest of the Gryffindors looked angry, and the rest of the Slytherins were laughing.

Harry stepped up. "Give it back, Nott," he said quietly.

"May I will leave it on a tree for Longbottom to collect," Nott said, and flew higher.

Harry mounted his broom. "Harry, no!" Draco shouted, but Harry was already at level with Nott.

The students fell silent, and Nott appeared a little nervous. "Well, catch it if you can," Nott said and flung the remembrall high into the air.

Harry saw the remembrall falling in an arc, as if in slow motion. He instinctively flew towards it, angling his broom, caught the ball one foot above the ground and rolled unharmed on to the grass. The whole episode took about ten seconds.

"Wow," Ron and Draco intoned reverentially. Everyone else just stared at him open-mouthed. Harry handed the remembrall to Ron.

"Oh, no," Ron said suddenly.

Harry looked up and his heart sank. Professor McGonagall was running on to the pitch, looking apoplectic.

"Could have broken your neck – what was that – Mr. Potter, come with me this instant!"

"Please, Professor, it was not his fault – " Parvati piped up.

"It was Nott; he – " Dean began.

But McGonagall was not listening to any of them, she had caught hold of Harry's arm and was dragging him into the castle.

"We have to tell Professor Snape," Draco said urgently to Ron. "We can't let him get expelled!"

Draco and Ron ran to the Potions classroom as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Professor," Draco panted, throwing the door open.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, what is the meaning of this disruption?" Snape asked angrily.

"It's Harry, he – " Ron began.

Snape held up his hand. "Percy Weasley," he called. "Mind the class till I get back."

He led Ron and Draco to an empty classroom and they spilled out the whole tale.

"Professor McGonagall would not expel him, would she, Sir?" Draco asked fearfully.

"It was not his fault, Nott was being a git," Ron huffed angrily.

Severus shook his head in wonder and smiled at the scene in front of him. A Malfoy and a Weasley working together, rescuing Longbottom together, defending Potter together – nothing short of a miracle. He wondered what their respective fathers would have to say.

He stood up. "I will speak to Professor McGonagall," he told them. "I doubt she has any intention of expelling Potter."

Ron and Draco looked relieved and Snape shooed them away.

As soon as his class was over, Minerva's Patronus informed him that she was waiting for him in the infirmary with Potter. Madame Pomfrey had been running diagnostics on him already. Severus hurried to the infirmary and found Harry sitting glumly on the bed with Poppy clucking like a mother hen over him, and Minerva standing with her arms folded.

"Ah, Severus," Minerva greeted him, as he walked in. Harry looked up at him with a flash of hope in his brilliant green eyes, which faded almost instantaneously and he looked down.

"Mr. Potter had his first flying lesson today," Minerva began.

"I am aware of that. I was pulled out of my last Potions class by a pair of hysterical eleven-year-olds, begging me to rescue Potter from being expelled by you," Severus said lightly.

Minerva arched her brows. "Malfoy and Weasley?" she asked.

He nodded and she smiled beatifically. "I was hardly planning to expel him," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Harry looked up at them. "You're not sending me back?" he asked slowly.

"Of course not, Potter," Minerva said impatiently. She turned to Severus. "However, I do believe I have found you a new seeker, Severus."

"That good?"

"Better. First time on a broom, and he dived after a remembrall, caught in one foot above the ground, and rolled unharmed on to the pitch. Charlie Weasley could not have done it better," Minerva told him. "I shall look forward to some good games of Quidditch this year, Severus."

Harry was grinning ear-to-ear as Madame Pomfrey released him.

Five adults paced restlessly in the Headmaster's chambers.

"So, Poppy, what is your analysis?" Albus asked.

Poppy Pomfrey glared at him. "The boy is suffering from malnutrition and starvation, to begin with. That explains why he is so small and thin for his age – his parents were both of healthy sizes. He has more bruises of varying ages all over him – though thankfully, he has not been hit in the last month. He has had a few bone injuries, which have been repaired by his innate magic. He has a few cooking burn marks. His glasses are not right for him, but I have corrected that. He is magically very powerful, but physically very weak. As for the damage to his psyche, I cannot even begin to imagine. His guardians are not appropriate."

"Yes, Poppy, we have already determined that," Albus said sadly. "What treatment would you suggest?"

"Nutrient potions, thrice a day. Strengthening potion, twice a day. Growth potion, once a day, probably just before bed. Pepper-up potions in the morning. Some anti-emetic potions before meals, digestive potions after meals, maybe some analgesic potions, when required. Dreamless sleep. Counselling, friends and fun."

"I'll take care of it," Severus said promptly.

Poppy nodded at him. "He should be able to eat normally in a few days. The rest will take some time. In a month or two, perhaps, once he is physically fit, I would also suggest some rigorous physical activity to burn off the latent anger that will hit him once he gets past the misery and shame."

"Fencin'," Hagrid muttered. "Maybe dancin'."

"A fine idea, Rubeus," Minerva told him. "Quidditch, fencing and dancing – the boy will have a full year."

"So you're saying they're putting you on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Draco said incredulously. "But they _never _take first years – you must be the youngest seeker in about – "

"A century," Harry finished, grinning. "Snape and McGonagall told me."

"This is brilliant! We have to tell the others!"

"I have to meet Flint now for some practice before he introduces me to the team tomorrow," Harry told him. "You go ahead."

"But you haven't eaten, Harry!"

Harry made a face. "I think I am too excited today. I want to see a snitch!"

Draco frowned as Harry left the Great Hall. He caught the eye of Hermione and nodded at the door. A few minutes later, Hermione, Susan, Ron, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle joined him in an empty corridor just outside the Great Hall. They quickly found an empty classroom and went in.

Draco told them about Harry's appointment as the new Slytherin Seeker and everyone looked suitably impressed and happy for their friend.

"Unfortunately, his food situation remains problematic," Draco continued.

"He's still not eating?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't know why, but he can't seem to be able to eat more than a few bites without looking sick. I have been watching him at all meals since the sorting feast."

"Does he say anything?" Ron asked.

"Today he said he was too excited. He has random excuses every time. Snape caught him yesterday at dinner and dragged him to his office. They came down to the dormitory pretty late, and Snape put Harry in bed and told us not to disturb him. Harry was in a bad shape."

"Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Crabbe wondered.

"Of course there is something wrong with him!" Susan exclaimed.

"Then we need to find out what," Goyle said.

"I'm not sure we should do that," Neville said quietly. "We should respect Harry's privacy and wait for him to tell us."

"But it's hurting him!" Hermione cried. "We have to do something!"

"Do you think we should speak to a teacher?" Susan suggested.

"We should speak to Harry," Neville said firmly.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast. It's Saturday, so we don't have any classes, and we'll have a lot of time to talk. I'll keep an eye on him tonight when he's back after meeting Flint," Draco said.

"We need to figure out a better way to communicate with each other than trying to catch someone's eye at meals," Crabbe said.

"I'll work on it," Hermione replied.

Professor Snape and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, were out on the Quidditch pitch, throwing golf balls at Harry. Harry caught each of them perfectly. Flint finally released the golden snitch and Harry caught it within five minutes.

Flint laughed gaily. "Oh, he's got talent, Professor – we'll have the cup this year!"

Professor Snape smirked. "Yes, that would be nice," he said softly. "Flint, put back the equipment. I'm taking Potter with me."

Harry trailed after his Head of House. Snape took him to his office, fed him some potions and a light meal again and dropped him off to his dormitory.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry muttered sleepily, as his head hit the pillow. He did not hear the soft "Good night, Harry."

"We need to talk," Draco told Harry next morning, as they made their way to the breakfast table.

"Sure," Harry said. "About what?"

"Let's have breakfast first," Draco told him firmly.

Harry ate a slice of toast and drank a glass of pumpkin juice before declaring he was full. Still, it was an improvement over yesterday, Draco thought to himself. He finished his breakfast quickly and glanced at the other house tables. Their friends were ready.

"Come on," he told Harry.

The mixed group of eight claimed an empty classroom on the first floor.

"So," Harry began, looking at the serious expressions of his friends, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You," Susan replied.

"You hardly eat," Draco said.

"It's not normal, mate," Ron piped up.

"We're eleven. We eat like pigs," Crabbe said.

"You don't, so we want to know what's wrong," Goyle continued.

"We are very worried about you," Hermione said.

Harry groaned. "Look, guys, I'm fine. I just get sick if I eat like you guys. It's nothing to worry about."

Everyone frowned and Hermione went pale.

"But that only happens to people who have been starved," she whispered.

Harry's face lost all colour and he stared at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about," he croaked. He moved to the door. "I, uh, have to meet Snape, I'll see you guys later."

Neville blocked his way. "Harry," he said quietly. "Calm down."

Harry slumped visibly. He dropped into a chair and refused to look up. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Neville said finally. "We are your friends and we are worried for you, and we just want to know if there is any way we can help."

"You don't understand," Harry said brokenly. "If you knew, you wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"That's hippogriff-shit and you know it," Draco said angrily.

A ghost of a smile flitted over Harry's face. "I don't even know what a hippogriff is," he softly. "I didn't know anything about this world till my eleventh birthday."

"Well, neither did I," Hermione told him. "So what?"

"I don't deserve to be here – I am a useless, worthless, unnatural freak nobody ever wanted – and I didn't want to lose the only friends I have ever made in my life by telling you," Harry whispered.

The seven children stared at him in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"Mate, are you nuts?" Ron asked weakly.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry shook his head, still staring at the desk. He could no longer hold back his tears. "After my parents died, Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of my muggle relatives. They told me I was abandoned because nobody loved me, and I was nothing but trouble. It was true. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years, with little food, hand-me-down clothes, no toys and doubled as a punching bag and nobody cared until Hagrid tried to deliver my Hogwarts letter. My Aunt and Uncle took me and ran away. They wouldn't let me see a letter till Hagrid broke down the door of the hut on the island and cursed my cousin. It was then that I learnt that my parents had been murdered, not killed in a car-crash, and that I was a wizard. I never had any friends. Dudley and his friends beat up anyone who tried to be nice to me. I will understand if you all don't want to be friends with me anymore," he finished in a small voice.

"Those, horrible, evil…_monsters_!" Hermione exclaimed and then hugged him fiercely.

"We should hex them into oblivion," Susan said darkly. She hugged him, too.

Draco and Ron launched into a colourful swearing tirade that made the girls giggle. When they calmed down, Ron said earnestly, "Of course we want to be friends with you, you great prat!" He clapped Harry on the back.

Draco shook hands with him and said very seriously, "Drop me a word, Harry, and I will see to it that those muggles regret the day they were born."

Crabbe and Goyle patted Harry on the back and promised solemnly that if they ever came across Dudley and his gang, the nasty muggle boys would pay for it.

"Harry, you can't keep quiet about this – you have to tell a teacher," Neville told him. "We need adult help to stop you from having to go back to your awful relatives."

Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked at the tear-stained but utterly sincere faces of his friends. He felt a warm feeling spread through his body. He thought he had never felt so happy before.

"Professor Snape knows. He had been giving me potions and getting me soup which doesn't make me sick," he told them. "Madame Pomfrey did a check up yesterday and I have to drink a lot of potions, but Professor Snape is keeping track of them. Small vials appear in my pocket when it is time for me to have them. They vibrate a bit, so I know they're there."

"Nice of him," Susan said.

"Harry, you can stay with me for any of the holidays, including summer – I will write to my parents immediately," Hermione told him. "I will not let you go back to those horrible people."

"Mate, you can stay with us at the Burrow, too – Mum never minds a few extra people – makes her happy to feed new people," Ron said.

"I get bored at Malfoy Manor by myself, it would be a pleasure to have you with me, Harry," Draco offered.

Neville grinned at him. "Gran will be more bearable if you're around, I'm sure!"

"My folks will be happy to have you, too, Harry," Susan said.

Crabbe and Goyle offered their homes to him as well.

Harry stared at all of them, his heart pounding.

"Harry, you are welcome to stay with any of us at any time. Don't ever hesitate to call upon us," Draco told him.

"And if anyone tries to send you back to those monsters, we will kidnap you and take you home," Hermione promised.

"Thank you guys – this means more to me than I can say," Harry told them, his voice hoarse. Everyone hugged him, and they all got a little teary-eyed for a while.

"What time is it?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Quarter to twelve," Draco said.

"Oh! I have to meet Professor Snape in the dungeons at noon," Harry recalled. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

Harry made his way to the dungeons, happy and content for the first time in his short life. He was in a school he loved, his professors were mostly nice to him and he had friends. Friends who knew about him and didn't mind, who hated the Dursleys on his behalf. Friends who wanted him in their house. It was like a soothing, healing balm on his fractured psyche.

"Going somewhere, Potty?" Theo Nott appeared in front of him, flanked by Parkinson and Bulstrode.

"None of your business, Nott," Harry said acidly.

"Oh, but it is, Potter," Avery, a seventh-year Slytherin, said dangerously, emerging from the shadows. Two more seventh-year Slytherins, Lestrange and Rookwood, and two sixth-year Ravenclaws, Carrow and Yaxley, appeared, and surrounding Harry, they circled him ominously.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly.

"To teach you a lesson, you filthy half-blood," Rookwood spat. "We all lost family members when you took down the Dark Lord."

"So blame Voldemort," Harry said calmly. "I certainly do."

"How dare you?" Lestrange screamed. "_Crucio!_"

Pain, Harry thought suddenly, it is the pain curse. A jet of white light shot out of his wand and met the curse halfway. Lestrange staggered back, her long black hair falling around her face, looking bewildered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, assessing his situation. The weakest opponents were the three first-years. Lestrange and Yaxley appeared powerful. The other three were average. Unfortunately, Lestrange and Yaxley were at the opposite sides of the circle around Harry.

Worse still, all of them attacked Harry at the same time.

As if in reflex, Harry had thrown out both his arms on each side and a blue wall of light engulfed him from all sides. All eight spells bounced off his shield. His younger attackers looked scared. Yaxley regarded him thoughtfully.

"_Serpensortia!_" Zabini cried. A ten-foot snake burst from his wand and landed in front of Harry. It looked immensely annoyed.

"_Annoying, aren't they?_" Harry asked the snake, which looked surprised, then answered with an eager, "_Yessss, Speaker. They seek to harm you?_"

"_Yes_," Harry replied. "_Would you mind terribly if I made you big so you could scare them?_"

"_I would enjoy it, Speaker._"

It was then that Harry noticed all his attackers gaping at him open-mouthed. He smiled to himself. "_Engorgio_," Harry muttered under his breath and the snake grew to twenty feet. It coiled into a circle around Harry and hissed at his opponents.

They all fell to their knees and began apologising profusely.

"Quiet," Harry told them, his eyes glowing green. They all shut up. "I am letting you go this time, but if you dare to try to harm me or any of my friends again, _you will pay for it dearly_. Voldemort is gone, and so is his power. If you choose to waste your life away after his stupid ideas, go to hell, with all my good wishes. If you want to live a life of wizarding dignity, get over it."

One by one, they nodded, shook hands with him and left.

As Harry turned away to make his way to Professor Snape's office, a splitting headache shot through his scar, and Harry hit the floor, clutching his forehead. He looked around wildly and saw a vague shape approaching him slowly. The snake was coiled protectively around him and hissing menacingly at the shadowy figure. Harry had a glimpse of red eyes before blackness enveloped him.

Thirty minutes past noon, Severus Snape decided to go looking for Harry Potter. He ran into a bunch of Slytherins and Ravenclaws looking shaken, and asked them if they had seen Potter. They pointed at a corridor behind them and ran. Curious, Severus looked into young Nott's head as he fled. What he saw made him blanch…and yet he was impressed. For an eleven-year-old who had known about magic for barely more than a month, Harry Potter was a very powerful sorcerer. And a Parselmouth. He winced. That would not go down well with the Ministry.

He strode to the corridor and found Harry unconscious, with a giant snake coiled protectively on the floor around him. The snake was hissing at something at the other end of the corridor. He felt a slight twinge on his arm and tensed. _No, no, no, no, _his mind screamed, _this is impossible, it can't be_.

He approached the snake cautiously. The snake probably decided that Severus posed no threat to Harry, and uncoiled. Severus quickly reduced the snake to its normal size. He then proceeded to pick up the unconscious boy in his arms and carried him to his rooms. The snake followed him and coiled up on the carpet in front of his fireplace.

Once he had put Harry on the couch and pulled up a blanket over him, he pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Renervate_."

Harry opened his eyes to see his Head of House peering at him tiredly. Wordlessly, the Potions Master held out a goblet of pumpkin juice and Harry drank thirstily.

"What happened, Potter?"

"Er…"

Snape sighed. "Please tell me why I encountered a bunch of scared, older students fleeing from a corridor where you were lying unconscious and being guarded by a giant snake?"

Harry hesitantly related the entire story. Snape noted how he played down the events in an almost cavalier fashion. What came as a shock, however, was the pain in his scar and the red eyes Harry had seen.

"Does your scar still hurt?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "A little," he said. "But it is bearable."

Severus handed him a pain-relief potion. Harry drank it gratefully. "Thank you, Sir."

"I worry about you, child. You have been in school for less than a week…how you manage to get into trouble every day, I cannot imagine," Snape told him tiredly.

Harry shifted guiltily. "I am sorry, Sir."

"Hardly your fault, child."

Harry looked unconvinced, and Snape chided himself for his unthinking remark. He ordered a light lunch for the boy and asked Harry about his morning as he ate.

"My friends learnt about the Dursleys. They were quite mad," he said quietly. "They told me I could stay with them during the holidays; they would ask their parents."

"Good," Snape replied. "However, that may not be possible for the entire summer holidays. The Headmaster is looking into alternate methods of protection for you when you're not at school, so where you would be staying is not yet final. However, regardless of where you stay, visiting your friends should not be an issue."

Harry bit his lip. "If Professor Dumbledore is not able to figure out another way, does it mean I will have to go to the Dursleys?"

"In the worst case scenario, Harry, either Professor McGonagall or myself will accompany you to your relatives' house, stay overnight with you, and bring you to our house for the rest of the summer."

"You would do that for me?" Harry looked so surprised that it was all Severus could do not to hug the child.

"Yes, child," he said softly. "Of course I would. Your mother was the best friend I ever had." _And you could have been my child. _"My only regret remains that I did not look upon you sooner."

Harry blinked rapidly and Severus looked away.

"You should know that Hagrid has also offered to keep you, but Professor Dumbledore is a little worried that if Hagrid sees your muggle relatives again, he may turn them into full pigs this time and make sausages." Severus let some amusement creep into his voice, and was gratified to hear Harry laugh shyly in response. He was also pleased to note that Harry's appetite had improved a little and he was able to have pudding.

Severus discussed the curses Harry had countered earlier. He made a mental note to speak to the eight offending students – especially Lestrange – how _dare _she use an Unforgivable in the school on another student? While he was relieved and impressed that Potter somehow recognised the Cruciatus as the pain curse and was able to counter it, he realised that the boy was not very sure what he had done; he had simply acted on instinct. It was the same with the wall shield. Harry did not know what he had done; just that it felt familiar and that he had probably used it before to counter pain and attacks from the muggles.

Severus Snape could feel a mighty headache coming on.

Severus also asked Harry to keep his ability to speak Parseltongue a secret for the time being. "You may tell your friends, but ask them to keep it to themselves for now."

Once Harry left, Severus poured himself a stiff drink to soothe his throbbing head.

There could be no doubt about it. His old master was back, and he would not rest until he got to the philosopher's stone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Games and Duels

Severus Snape watched Harry Potter consume an almost normal amount of food at breakfast and heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, the boy was recovering a normal eleven-year-old's appetite. He noted Hermione Granger and Susan Bones of Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle of Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin keeping an eye on Harry Potter's plate as well. Snape allowed himself an amused smile as Draco leaned to whisper something in Harry's ear, and the boy laughed. Potter turned and gave a thumbs-up sign to his friends at the other tables, then turned to the teachers and grinned at Severus.

"Cheeky brat," Severus muttered to himself.

Harry was having a good day. His Head of House and his friends were finally happy with his food habits, he had completed his dosage of foul potions and Madame Pomfrey had declared him healthy, his studies were going well and his Quidditch practice was excellent. His teammates were very pleased with him.

His extra lessons in fencing and dancing with Professor McGonagall, and in Potions and Defence with Professor Snape were going well, too. Professor McGonagall told him that he was a natural at fencing, much like flying. Professor Snape had already moved him to O.W.L.-level spells in Defence, and Harry was doing quite well. At the end of each lesson, Professor Snape would give him a small smile, and Harry would feel the glow of almost – parental – approval.

To add to his pleasure, each of his friends had spoken to their parents and he had received seven formal invitations from his friends' parents (and Neville's grandmother) to spend his holidays, or at least a part of it, with them. He had shown the letters to Professor Snape, and he had been told that while his summer plans had not yet been finalised, he ought to be able to visit all of his friends during the summer for a few days, and that they would determine the exact dates later. So he had written back to everyone thanking them for their kind invitations.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws who had attacked him had been thoroughly punished by Professor Dumbledore as well as their respective Heads and had been assigned two months of detention with Filch. All of them were in disgrace within their own houses as well. Lacerta Lestrange had been nearly expelled for trying to use an Unforgivable curse on Harry, but Harry had spoken to Professor Dumbledore and she had been given another chance. Lestrange had approached Harry later and sworn her lifelong allegiance to him. Harry had been a little embarrassed, but realised it may help him later; Lestrange was a powerful witch, after all.

Harry's reputation as a powerful wizard who was not to be trifled with had spread through the entire student body at Hogwarts at an alarming rate. Instead of staring at his scar, most students now looked at him with something akin to respect. Harry did not mind in the least.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Draco.

"Look!" Draco pointed at six owls carrying a huge package enter the Great Hall. "I wonder who that's for!"

Much to his surprise, the owls dropped the package in front of Harry. He opened the note attached to it.

_Potter,_

_Do NOT open this at the breakfast table. It contains your broom, a Nimbus 2000. We felt the youngest Seeker in a century ought to have a decent broom. Put it away in your dormitory for now._

_S.S. & M.M._

Harry looked up at the staff table. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were watching him. He gave them a big smile and mouthed a 'thank you'. They nodded at him and returned to their conversation.

"What is it? What is it?" Draco was practically bouncing out of his seat in excitement.

Harry grinned at him and stood up. Draco and his other friends followed him out of the Great Hall into the unused classroom they had come to use so often for their conversations.

"It's a broom, isn't it? Isn't it?" Draco asked as soon as they closed the door behind them and Hermione cast a privacy charm.

Harry showed them the note.

"Gosh! A Nimbus 2000! Snape and McGonagall sent you this?" Ron looked as gob-smacked as Draco did.

Harry opened the package carefully, and each of his friends reverently ran their fingers down the sleek broomstick.

"Wow," Hermione said. "This looks amazing, Harry, and I don't even _like _broomsticks." Neville nodded fervently.

"We'll all cheer for you, Harry!" Susan told him. "With this broom, you'll be unstoppable!"

Harry grinned at them. "So...who wants to have a go at it after classes today?" he asked.

Draco, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and Susan nearly fell on him.

"Looks good, but I wouldn't want to ride it," Neville whispered to Hermione. She nodded fervently, and the two of them watched as Harry tried to assign timings for the rest of their friends clamouring to fly the Nimbus.

"He looks so happy," Minerva told Severus, smiling. "I am glad we got him the broom, Severus."

"I would have got him one anyway, Minerva – he is _my _Seeker, after all," Severus replied, smirking.

Minerva smiled. "I look forward to this year's games. My lions have not had much challenge on the Quidditch pitch for over a decade. I am almost bored of seeing the Quidditch cup in our hands."

"My snakes will be very happy to relieve you of such boredom, Minerva," Snape told her.

They bickered amicably over Quidditch for a few minutes.

"Do you regret that he is not in your house?" Severus asked suddenly.

Minerva peered at him thoughtfully. "I doubt there are any Heads of House in Hogwarts who would not have wanted Harry Potter in their House, Severus," she said quietly. "I admit I expected him to be a Gryffindor, just like his father and his mother...and I confess I was a little shocked when he was sorted in Slytherin, of all places. However, you are doing so well with him, and he is such a bright and loving child – I no longer have any reservations. Perhaps it is for the best that he is in Slytherin – it may be our best hope for unity of the Houses."

"He has already collected friends from each of the Houses," Severus commented.

"Yes...such an unexpected group of children, is it not? Who would have thought a Weasley and a Malfoy would get along so well? Who would have thought a Muggle-born would be helping Crabbe and Goyle with homework? And I must admit, the change in Longbottom has been nothing short of spectacular...Augusta has been writing to me about him. Associating with Potter has certainly worked wonders for Longbottom's psyche. And Bones, too – Filius tells me Amelia had been worried about her niece ever getting her nose out a book to find friends for herself, and now she is a part of possibly the most coveted gang in the school."

"I have received a few owls from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's parents. I can't tell you how relieved I was to see Crabbe and Goyle go to Pomona. They will grow their own brains now. And I am frankly amazed at the change in Draco...I doubt there is any way in hell the Dark Lord can ever pull him from Potter's side now."

"I agree, Severus...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shall have a very difficult time recruiting a new batch of Death Eaters...the boy has all the charisma required from a great leader, and he is gradually growing into it. In a few years, he will have his own equivalent of the Order, I believe."

Severus Snape looked at Minerva McGonagall in shock. "Why, Minerva! That is positively a _Slytherin _way of thought!

Minerva smirked at him. "Just because we do not advertise it, Severus, it does not mean that we cannot evaluate situations...or repercussions. Lions are the kings of the jungle after all, you know." Her face grew serious. "What happened to the students who attacked Potter?"

"Potter would not let Albus expel Lestrange – and she tried to use the Cruciatus on him. Heaven knows what goes on in that head of his. However, Potter's actions have led to Lestrange swearing fealty to him. I believe that will be very useful to him in the future."

Minerva nodded. "And the others?"

"They are scared stiff of Potter. I would not be surprised if they become Potter's followers soon. The boy has impressed them not only with his magic – which is nothing short of admirable, from an eleven-year-old boy, even if he was not sure what exactly he was doing – but with his words as well. The Dark Lord was not known to be a good master – and Albus, while known for his power, is also known to be going soft – Potter may just prove to be exactly the kind of master they want to follow. We can only wait and watch," Severus concluded.

"And teach him as much as we can," Minerva added. "Sometimes I wonder if we expect too much from him. He is just a child, Severus."

Severus sighed. "I know, Minerva. But he is a child under a prophecy. And I will not let him face the Dark Lord unprepared with merely a heart full of love, as Albus would have it. Potter will face the Dark Lord when he needs to, but I shall ensure that he is well-prepared for it."

"And I shall assist you every step of the way, Severus. We will not fail Harry again."

Harry's first Quidditch match was against Gryffindor. Harry was rather nervous. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, was a Quidditch maniac. He lived and breathed Quidditch, and rumour had it that he was already being scouted by professional Quidditch teams for Keeper, and the Slytherin Keeper, Kull, was no match for him. Ron's older brothers – Fred and George, were known to be formidable beaters (though Flint and Ethan were good match for them), and it was well known that they didn't like Harry, and Ron was often at the receiving end of their ire for his continued friendship with Harry and Draco. Gryffindor chasers – Katie, Alicia and Angelina – were better than the Slytherin chasers – Lynch, Jones and Aiden. Their only weakness was their seeker – McLaggen. Flint had instructed Harry to catch the golden snitch as soon as he could, so Gryffindor would have as little time as possible to score.

"Buck up, Harry," Flint told him. "You are the best Seeker in the school, and you have the best broom in the school; no one can compete with you." Harry's snitch-capturing abilities, according to Flint, had graduated from "awesome" to "legendary" since he had acquired the Nimbus.

Harry swallowed nervously, and walked out on to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Slytherin team.

As soon as he mounted his broom, however, he felt all his nervousness melt away. In the air, he was free. He circled high above the Quidditch pitch, looking for the golden snitch.

Harry spotted the golden snitch and dove after it, McLaggen tailing him.

"Potter! Look out!" Aiden screamed, as Fred – or George – Weasley sent a Bludger aimed at Harry's head. Harry rolled over in the air, narrowly avoiding the collision. The snitch, however, had disappeared. Harry cursed, and flew up again.

And then, suddenly, his broom buckled, trying to throw him off. Harry tightened his grip on the broom, and lay flat against it, holding on for dear life.

In the stands, Hermione let out a small scream.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Ron wondered.

Draco scanned the teachers' stand rapidly. "Quirrell and Snape seem to be muttering something," he told his friends.

"We have to do something," Neville said.

"But we don't know who is jinxing him and who is protecting him," Susan said.

"Snape likes him," Crabbe said.

"Quirrell likes _everyone_," Goyle retorted.

"Hex both," Ron said.

"Draco, come with me," Hermione said. "The rest of you, if Harry falls off his broom, use the levitation charm to hold him up as long as you can. It's '_wingardium leviosa' _with a swish and a flick."

She caught Draco's hand and they ran to the teachers' stand, crawling under the seats. "Curse Quirrell; break his eye contact, and I'll do the same to Snape."

A few seconds later, both Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape had leapt out of their seats. Quirrell had been hit with a nasty stinging hex, while Snape's robes had been set on fire. By the time Draco and Hermione reached their seats, Harry's broom had stabilised, and he had dived for the snitch.

A few inches from the ground, Harry pulled his broom horizontal and stood up on it. The stands fell silent. Hermione noticed that Snape and McGonagall were leaning over, watching Harry worriedly. She felt glad she had gone easy on Snape; it had to be Quirrell who was jinxing Harry.

Harry reached out for the snitch, and clapped a hand to his mouth, as if he was going to be sick. The snitch fell out of his mouth.

The Slytherins broke out into roaring applause.

"But he didn't catch it, he nearly _swallowed _it!" Wood objected.

Madam Hooch waved him away. "SLYTHERIN WINS!"

"Well played, Potter," Flint said, clapping Harry on the back.

When Harry showed up in Professor McGonagall's office the next day for his fencing lesson, she congratulated him on his spectacular catch. She took him to the trophy room and showed him Gryffindor Quidditch trophies that were around thirty years old. Several of them said "James Potter, Seeker". There were old pictures of the teams, and she pointed out his father.

As they walked back to her office, Harry asked her quietly, "They were both Gryffindors, weren't they, Professor? My parents, I mean."

"Yes, Potter. They were."

"Do you think – would they – would they have hated me because I am in Slytherin?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed. She had been expecting this question for some time. She had pondered over it, and very honestly, she had no idea. She was sure Lily Evans Potter would have loved her son regardless of what house he got sorted into – but she was not so sure of James Potter. After all, had it not been James Potter and his group of marauders that had made Severus' life hell in school? Of course, Severus had given back as good as he got – but still, would James have accepted his son in Slytherin?

"Your parents loved you dearly, Harry," she said slowly. "They chose to fight and gave up their lives protecting you."

"I know," Harry whispered. "But would they have thought I am a bad wizard because I got sorted into Slytherin? I know Voldemort and most of his supporters come from Slytherin...and my parents hated them..."

"Oh, child, no one in their right mind would ever think you are a bad wizard!" Minerva exclaimed. "If you were _my _son, I would be very, very proud of you – and I am sure your parents would be very proud of you, too!"

Harry looked up at her with shining green eyes and she could not resist giving him a hug.

Harry and his friends were enjoying a picnic by the lake on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

"Did you know there was a break-in at Gringotts the day we met in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked Harry.

"Really? Hagrid told me it is the safest place in the world after Hogwarts," Harry replied, frowning.

"Probably. You'd be mad, trying to steal from the goblins!" Ron told them.

"Well, the _Daily Prophet _said the thief could not find anything, as the vault was emptied earlier that day," Hermione said.

"Hagrid emptied out a vault; he was rather secretive about it – Dumbledore's orders, he said – may be that is what the thieves were trying to steal?" Harry wondered.

"What was it? Did you see?" Susan asked.

"Grubby little package wrapped in brown paper," Harry replied. "Which reminds me, we should visit Hagrid."

"I liked his rock-cakes," Crabbe said. Goyle agreed heartily, while the rest of them shuddered.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll write to him and ask if he is free next Saturday – fine with all of you?"

On Tuesday evening, when Harry was returning to his dormitory after his extra lessons with Professor Snape, he ran into Cormac McLaggen, the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Potter," he drawled. "Watch where you are going."

Harry nodded curtly and was about to walk past him, when McLaggen grabbed his arm.

"Think the world of yourself, do you, Potter?"

Harry glared at him. "Let me go," he said dangerously.

McLaggen laughed. "I have heard you are the next Dark Lord in the making – and I am not afraid of you, you filthy snake! You think you are so high and mighty because junior Death Eaters are kowtowing to you?"

Harry's eyes glowed. McLaggen took a step back.

"Oi! What's going on here?"

Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley were hurrying towards them.

"I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel at midnight in the Trophy Room, Harry Potter," McLaggen declared loudly. "Do you accept or do you forfeit?"

"Are you out of your mind?" one of the Weasley twins shouted at McLaggen, who ignored him.

"Turn up, Potter, if you dare, and bring your second. Jordan here is my second," McLaggen told him. Behind him, Lee Jordan looked murderous.

Harry had no idea what to do. He vaguely remembered reading about Wizard's Duel somewhere, and that seconds were supposed to take over if the primary duellists died.

"You're such a coward, Potty," McLaggen taunted him. "Slithering back into your hole like the slimy snake you are?"

Fred, George and Lee were watching him with interest.

"I don't need a second to beat you, McLaggen," Harry said softly. "If you're determined to make a fool of yourself, I'll see you in the Trophy Room at midnight. And you, Jordan." Harry nodded politely at Lee Jordan.

Half an hour prior to midnight, Harry quietly sneaked out of the Slytherin dormitories and made his way to the Trophy Room.

McLaggen and Jordan were waiting for him. Fred and George Weasley had also arrived, claiming to be the judges.

In less than five minutes, Harry had his wand at McLaggen's throat, and McLaggen was cowering on the floor in front of him. Harry mentally thanked Snape for the extra Defence lessons; McLaggen had actually tried to hit him with some very nasty hexes and curses.

"Leave me alone in the future, McLaggen," Harry told him, and he turned away to leave.

As soon as he turned, however, McLaggen hit Harry's back with a burning curse. One of the Weasleys had shouted "Look out!" but the hex had already hit Harry.

Harry turned slowly to face McLaggen, his eyes glowing eerily, his wand steadily pointed at the treacherous Gryffindor. He was so angry, he barely felt the fire burning on his back, burning through his robes.

"_That _is your Gryffindor bravery? Hitting your opponent in the back after losing an honourable duel?" he spat.

McLaggen paled. Jordan and the Weasleys looked worried.

"Potter, your back..." Jordan began, but Harry held up his hand and he shut up.

"You miserable _rat_," Harry continued, glaring at McLaggen. "_You _challenged me to a duel, for no reason. I came in good faith, and I bested you honourably, didn't I?" he looked at the Weasleys, and they nodded solemnly.

Harry turned back to McLaggen, who was quivering in terror by now. "I showed you mercy, and you attacked me from behind," he whispered. "Do you know what the penalty for that is?"

McLaggen shook his head. He looked terrified.

Harry pulled out _Wizard's Duel Rulebook _from his pocket and thrust it at McLaggen. "Read page 345," Harry told him.

"_The victor of a Wizard's Duel, at his discretion, may choose to show mercy to the defeated. Upon such leniency, the defeated shall be deemed to owe a mercy-debt to the victor. Mercy-debt is similar in nature to a life-debt. Should the defeated purport to cause harm, unfairly and with malicious intent, to the victor subsequently, the victor shall have the right to withdraw the mercy-debt and claim the life of the defeated._" McLaggen had gone beyond pale as he finished reading.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried. "I'm sorry!"

Harry stared at him in silence for a few moments. "Luckily for you, McLaggen," he said finally. "I am not a killer, and I don't take pleasure in causing unnecessary harm. I expect you to leave me alone in the future, and any time you feel the urge to attack me, _remember you owe me a life-debt_," Harry hissed out the last part.

"I know." McLaggen's shoulders slumped. "I am sorry, Potter."

Harry nodded curtly, and stormed out of the Trophy Room, ignoring the debilitating pain in his back. He could hear Lee Jordan yelling at McLaggen.

"Potter! Wait!" one of the Weasleys called.

Harry stumbled and leaned against a wall, fighting to stay conscious.

"_Aguamenti!_" the Weasley twins shouted together, and Harry felt cold water on his back, dousing the flames.

"That was quite a show, Potter," Fred Weasley said.

"Brilliant," said George.

Harry smiled slightly.

"You are injured," George said.

"We'll take you to the hospital wing," Fred offered.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine." His back hurt like hell, but he really did not want to see Madame Pomfrey again. Worse, he knew Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall would turn up and give him a dressing down for being foolish. He would rather ignore the pain in his back, brew himself some burn-salve and be done with it. He could brew some pain-relief potion as well.

Fred and George exchanged a concerned look. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Lee and McLaggen running towards them.

"Filch," Lee said urgently. "Run!"

The twins grabbed Harry between them and they ran, Lee and McLaggen at their heels.

They found themselves in an empty corridor soon enough, faced with a locked door. Lee opened it with a spell and the five of them piled inside.

"Oh no!" McLaggen cried.

The other boys turned around to see a huge three-headed dog looking at them, as if considering which of them should be eaten first.

"Get behind me," Harry whispered, pushing the Weasleys behind him and stepping up.

"Good dog," he said softly, and held out his hand for the dog to sniff. "We are not here to harm you or what you protect, my friend."

As the dog bent his head, Harry felt himself being grabbed by the collar and dragged out into the corridor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fred Weasley demanded.

"Are you bloody suicidal?" George Weasley shouted at him.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Lee Jordan yelled.

McLaggen stayed quiet, pale and shaking.

"_Good dog_?" Fred asked angrily. "Potter, that dog considered you a little appetiser, nothing more!"

"It would have eaten you! Do you have any sense of self-preservation?" Lee was still yelling.

"What sort of an idiot pushes other people back and steps up to a Cerberus?" George asked him.

Harry felt dizzy. His back hurt from the burn, and his head hurt from the yelling. He held up an unsteady hand. "Please," he said softly. "Stop shouting."

The boys fell silent.

"What were you trying to do in there, Potter?" Lee asked.

"Buying you time to get out," Harry said faintly.

"By getting eaten by that thing?" George enquired, astonished.

"Would have given you time to run," Harry replied in a small voice.

"You were trying to protect us? Why?" Fred asked incredulously.

"You are Ron's brothers," Harry whispered, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Professor McGonagall had never imagined she would see the Weasley twins near-hysterical, waking her up in the middle of the night.

"Calm down, Mr. Weasleys," she said sharply. "You are not making sense."

"Professor, please, you have to come; Harry Potter – he is – he is..." The twins burst into tears.

Alarmed, she followed them to an empty corridor, where Lee Jordan was sitting on the floor, bending over the prone form of Harry Potter, and Cormac McLaggen was standing behind him, pale and shaking.

She immediately sent her Patronus to Severus and knelt on the floor next to Harry. He was pale as death, and she could smell something burnt. She turned him over, and saw the half-burnt robes on the boy's back, along with a fair amount of burnt skin. She quickly cast an anti-infection spell on his back and hoped Severus would arrive soon. Poppy was on leave for two days and she was not much use at healing herself. She turned to her Gryffindors with a glare that had them quivering.

"What happened to him?" she asked sternly. She was angrier than she had ever felt before. How dare _anyone _hurt that dear child? And her Gryffindors, at that?

Haltingly, with a good deal of tears and sobs, she learnt of McLaggen's stupid duel challenge and their encounter with Fluffy while running from Filch.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," she told them. "Especially you, McLaggen. Harry Potter is just an eleven-year-old _child_. I cannot emphasise the enormity of what you have done enough. You should be ashamed of yourselves. If that child suffers permanent damage, I will not hesitate to expel you."

As soon as he received Minerva's patronus message, Severus Snape ran out of the dungeons. He cursed the anti-apparition wards of Hogwarts as raced down the long, winding corridors. When he finally reached them, Minerva was threatening to expel her own Gryffindors.

She quickly recounted what had happened to him. Severus inspected the damage to Harry's back.

"Which burning hex did you use, you fool?" he snapped at McLaggen.

"Purple-flame," McLaggen whispered.

"You used a Level 3 classified hex on a _first-year child_?" Minerva screamed. "You could have _killed_ him, you unthinking idiot!"

"I figured I'd done it wrong," McLaggen said miserably. "He seemed all right, even with the flames behind him; he told me I owed him a life-debt now and made me read the rulebook."

"We doused the flames with _Aguamenti _after he stormed out," Fred Weasley said in a small voice. "Lee tried to tell him before, but he was so...I don't know – scary? intense? – he wouldn't let us speak."

Severus picked up Harry in his arms as if he weighed nothing. "If you attempt to harm one hair on his head again..."he began, but was interrupted by George Weasley.

"Professor," he said seriously. "If anyone even tries to harm Harry Potter ever again, they will have to go through the Weasley twins first."

"And Lee Jordan," Lee added. "He saved our lives, despite this idiot's activities, and out unwitting support."

"I should be expelled," McLaggen said despondently.

"Yes, you should," Minerva agreed. "Off to bed, now, gentlemen. We shall speak again in the morning."

The four Gryffindors trudged off to their tower, looking miserable. The Professors walked to the dungeons, to Professor Snape's quarters.

"Is he going to be all right?" Minerva asked solicitously.

Severus nodded. "The _Aguamenti _helped, and your anti-infection spell probably saved his life. I can't believe he held on for so long with that hex! Full-grown wizards can't hold it for more than a few seconds!"

"He is a remarkable child," Minerva said softly.

"He is an idiotic child," Severus replied. "I can't believe his moronic Gryffindor tendencies sprouted up in front of that dog!"

Severus was exhausted by the time he was done with Harry's treatment. Harry would be fine in the morning, though his back would require the salve for a couple of days.

"Severus, please take some rest. I shall watch over him, and I will let you know the moment he requires your attention," Minerva ordered.

As Harry's nightmares hit him that night, he was promptly swept into the motherly arms of his Transfiguration Professor. He did not know that his nightmares faded because Minerva McGonagall held him and rocked him tenderly for the rest of the night, tears running down her cheeks at his pain. When Severus Snape woke up in the morning, he found Harry Potter cuddled up in Professor McGonagall's lap, a smile on his small face.

Harry Potter's friends were frantic.

"He must have disappeared some time during the night," Draco said. "I saw him getting into bed."

"Did you ask the other Slytherins if anyone has seen him?" Crabbe asked.

"No one has seen him, I asked," Draco told him.

"The Ravenclaws haven't seen him either," Hermione said. "We asked as soon as we got your owl."

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall seem to have disappeared as well," Susan noted.

"Where's Ron?" Goyle asked.

"The twins got hold of him as we were leaving," Neville replied. "He'll join us soon."

"I'm worried," Hermione said, biting her lip. "Trouble seems to be following him all over the place."

"It's not fair," Susan said, tears pooling in her eyes. "Harry is such a nice person."

Ron caught up with them. "Harry got injured last night," he said tonelessly. "The twins just told me." He updated his friends.

"I don't understand," Crabbe said, scratching his head. "McLaggen nearly killed him, and Harry tried to _protect _him from the dog right after?"

"Bloody bleeding heart, Harry!" Goyle exclaimed.

"I would have hexed all of them into oblivion," Draco said darkly. "That idiot does not understand anything! He wouldn't let Dumbledore expel Lestrange, so I am reasonably sure he'll not let them expel McLaggen, either."

"I would have hoped Harry would have the sense to choose detention between death and detention," Susan grumbled.

"Fred and George said Harry told them that he was buying time by holding up the dog so they could run...he said he was trying to protect them because they are _my _brothers!" Ron was very white and looked ready to burst into tears. "If they hadn't grabbed him and dragged him out..."

"Harry is a very noble person," Neville said sadly. "He tries to protect everyone except himself."

"But how is he? Where is he? Were they able to heal him? Madam Pomfrey is on leave!" Hermione was panicking.

"Let's ask Professor Snape," Draco suggested.

They headed for the dungeons.

A very exhausted Severus Snape found seven children outside his door at breakfast time, enquiring about Harry Potter.

"He is recuperating," Snape told him tiredly. "If he is not able to join your for lunch, please come back in the afternoon, and you may see him then."

The children left. "He looks very tired," Hermione said, concerned.

"He's probably been looking after Harry all night," Susan said.

"Him and McGonagall," Ron said.

"How can someone land up in trouble _all the time_?" Goyle wondered.

"There's nothing for us to do now, except going to class," Crabbe said.

Everyone agreed and they split up.

Hermione and Susan accompanied Draco to their Charms class.

"You know what we have to do, don't you?" Draco asked Hermione, as they sat down with each other.

She nodded. "We can't let him anywhere by himself."

"Yes."

"Susan and I have been working on our communication problem. We have come up with the Protean charm."

"How does that work?"

Hermione quickly explained the basics to Draco. "It's a seventh-year charm – I am not sure if I can manage to cast it," she confessed.

"Hermione Granger, you are the smartest witch of your age in this school, possibly in all of Europe. If there is anyone who can do it, it's you," Draco told her firmly.

Hermione blushed.

"You seem to be getting into the habit of attracting trouble, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said mildly, his eyes twinkling. A pale Harry sat uncomfortably in his office, between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. McLaggen, Jordan and the Weasley twins stood on the side, looking miserable.

"I hope not, Sir," Harry replied quietly.

"So...what are we to do with you all?"

"I deserve to be expelled, Sir. There is no excuse for what I did," McLaggen said morosely. "It's all my fault."

"What do you think, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it's not entirely his fault. I knew it was stupid, but I accepted the duel. I lost my temper, too."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Mr. McLaggen, detention for a month, and no more Quidditch this year, I think," he said. McLaggen nodded, looking relieved.

"As for the three of you, I believe detention for a month should be appropriate," Dumbledore told the twins and Lee. They nodded.

"Mr. Potter, ten days of detention with Professor Snape." Harry nodded as well.

"You may go."

The five students scrambled out of the Headmaster's office as fast as their legs could carry them.

The four Gryffindors apologised to Harry and Fred and George lectured him on self-preservation for a bit. Harry politely told them to leave him alone and went off to find his friends.

"_You _got detention as well?" Ron could not believe his ears. "That's not fair!"

"Of course it is fair, Ron – Harry broke rules as well, when he went off for that stupid duel in the middle of the night!" Hermione cried.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked, looking hurt.

Harry fumbled.

"Because we wouldn't have let him go," Susan replied.

"You're not going anywhere alone from now," Neville said.

"Don't even try to argue," Crabbe told him, as Harry opened his mouth.

"I can't believe how stupid you are, Harry," Goyle told him. "Good dog? What the hell?"

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked him earnestly. "Why?"

Harry was quiet for a minute. Then he said meekly, "They are Ron's brothers, I couldn't let them get hurt."

"And what about you getting hurt?" Hermione asked him.

"I..."

His friends said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"I...I'm...er..._expendable_," Harry said in a small voice.

SLAP!

Harry stared at Hermione in shock. "You...you _hit _me?"

With a cry of "Oh, Harry!" Hermione flung herself at him, engulfing him in the tightest embrace Harry had ever been in, while sobbing on his shoulder.

"Mental," Ron muttered.

Harry patted Hermione on the back awkwardly, and glanced at the rest of his friends helplessly. Susan was crying openly. Neville looked all choked up, with a suspicious shine in his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle looked as if their pet just died. Draco and Ron looked murderous.

"Er...Hermione..." Harry began.

"Oh, Harry," she said sadly, pulling away from him. "How could you even _think _that _you _are expendable? Can't you see we care about you? Can't you see how important you are to us? Can't you see we _love _you? Or don't you care that we care?"

She stood up, gathered her bag and left.

"I hope you come to your senses soon, Harry, for all our sakes," Susan told him sternly, then followed Hermione.

Harry peered at the boys. "Er...will someone explain what just happened?"

"Harry, you dunderhead," Ron said quietly. "Don't you realise how important you are? You are famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not just that, you are our friend, and we all care for you – how can you even think otherwise? Do you think I would be any less shattered if you died rather than Fred or George?"

Harry looked gobsmacked.

"We thought our friendship meant something to you," Draco told him. "We thought _we _meant something to you."

"But you do!" Harry protested. "You guys are the best friends I ever had!" He looked down at his shoes. "You guys are the _only _friends I ever had," he added softly.

"Then give us the respect we deserve and take care of your own bloody life instead of trying to die at every opportunity!" Neville shouted.

All the boys stared at Neville. Neville _never _raised his voice.

"I don't understand why you guys are so angry," Harry said. "I just tried to ensure no one got killed!"

"Except yourself!" Crabbe said.

"And that is our problem," Goyle finished.

"We want to be friends with you for a long, long time, Harry," Draco said, sounding exhausted. "If that doesn't mean anything to you, then nothing ever will."

Ron, Neville and Draco left, too.

"You have a saving-people thing, Harry," Crabbe told him seriously. "And you need to get it under control."

"You hurt us when you hurt yourself – your bleeding heart bleeds us, too," Goyle told him. "Ach, that came out weird!"

Harry's mind was still in a whirl.

"Come on, Potter," Crabbe dragged him up. "We have Herbology together."


	4. Chapter 4

Italics are parseltongue, by the way...

Chapter 4 – The Troll Incident – Part I

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. Since the "Fluffy incident", as he called it in his head, his friends had been more or less cool with him, and they would not leave him alone for a single minute. Worse, if he managed to shake off his friends, one of the older Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw students he had fought earlier would appear promptly. It was annoying, having his self-proclaimed guardians hovering over him all the time. And the worst part was that Hermione was not speaking to him at all, and every time he tried to speak to her, she would disappear. He had asked Susan what was wrong with her, but she had just looked at him sadly and said, "Boys."

Harry had no idea what that meant. He wondered idly if Hermione was seeing someone – then dismissed the idea as being stupid. No one dated at eleven – or twelve, Hermione's age. He reluctantly admitted that Hermione was probably still mad at him for the Fluffy incident, and that vexed him. Surely he had been adequately punished? Professor Snape had given him horrible detentions. He shuddered, remembering all the disgusting potions ingredients Snape had made him prepare.

Quidditch was his only solace. He could forget everything when he was flying, and simply concentrate on the game.

Harry also found himself spending time with Hagrid. He would complain to Hagrid for hours about how everyone was hovering over him, and Hagrid would laugh and pat his head and tell him, "But ya ha' that comin', 'Arry." Hagrid would kindly explain that his friends only cared about him and were worried about him, and that they didn't want him to get hurt again, and were simply looking out for him.

Harry would feel a little better, but after a few hours of being followed again, he would find himself getting increasingly irritated.

It didn't help that his scar ached almost constantly, or that his dreams were plagued by red eyes and strange objects.

"Come on, Harry," Draco cajoled. "Don't you want to go for the Halloween feast?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My parents died today," Harry said shortly. "Yes, I know I didn't know them at all, and it is stupid, it's been ten years, but I just don't feel like it, all right? Leave me alone."

Draco looked a little hurt, but nodded and went away.

What Harry did not know was that Hermione had managed the Protean charm and all his friends now walked around with an enchanted galleon in their pockets, and they scheduled regular meetings to discuss his status.

"He's going to lose it one of these days," Neville said.

Susan nodded in agreement. "He is quite annoyed, and not bothering to hide it anymore."

"A screaming bout would do him good," Ron said. "A nice shouting match would clear the air."

"But that's for normal people, Ron," Susan retorted.

"Oh, he's normal enough."

"He's not coming to the feast today," Draco informed them.

"He wants to mourn?" Hermione asked sadly.

Draco nodded.

"So how do we keep an eye on him?" Crabbe asked.

"He'll probably just sulk in the dormitory," Goyle said. "I guess we could leave him alone for once."

Of course, nothing went as planned, as usual.

Harry sulked in his dormitory for about thirty minutes before deciding to take a walk. Pulling on his cloak, he strode out of the dungeons towards the lake. The chilly evening air felt good, refreshing.

"_Trouble in your mind, Speaker?_" a soft voice enquired.

Harry looked around, and found the snake Zabini had tried to set upon him slithering down the grass next to him.

"_A little_," he admitted reluctantly. "_How have you been?_"

"_I am good, Speaker. The man in black lets me sleep in front of the fire when I want to, and I often hunt in the forest._"

"_That's nice_."

"_Yes._"

They were silent for some time, then Harry asked curiously, "_What is your name? I am sorry I never asked before_."

"_I am Seri. Do you have a name, Speaker?_"

"_Harry_."

"_So, Speaker Harry, what troubles you?_"

"_Everyone is so angry with me, and I don't even know what I did wrong_."

The snake listened quietly to Harry's adventures and then made an odd hissing noise. It took Harry a few moments to realise that the snake was laughing at him.

"_They are angry because they care, Speaker_."

"_But I didn't __do __anything bad! Well, except for accepting that stupid duel – but the rest of it, I was just trying to protect them!_"

"_Tell me, Speaker Harry, were the humans you were trying to protect older than you? Knew more magic than you? Were more capable of defending themselves than you?_"

Harry blinked. "_Yes_."

"_And yet you walked towards a Cerberus instead of running away?_"

"_Well...I..._"

"_If your older companions had not dragged you out, would you have run with them?_"

Harry fidgeted. "_Probably not_."

"_And if one of your friends, say, this Hermione, had been there with you, and she had tried to do what you did, what would you have done?_"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "_I would have given her a solid chewing out_."

"_Why?_"

"_Because...because it would foolish and reckless and if she died...I get your point, Seri. I should have run with everyone else._"

"_So you see why they are angry?_"

"_Yes._"

Harry felt miserable. And warm. His friends cared for him. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall cared for him. They wanted him to be safe.

Seri hissed suddenly. "_There is trouble in the castle, Speaker_."

"_What kind of trouble?_" Harry asked immediately.

"_I do not know. Some kind of a monster is loose. Come with me, Speaker, I will take you to a safe chamber_."

"_But my friends..._"

"_They will be safe._"

Harry hesitated, then followed Seri into the castle. Seri took many short-cuts and routes Harry had not known about, and soon Harry found himself with in an abandoned girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle, the ghost, was pleased to see him, and was happy to point out the sink that Seri wanted Harry to find.

"_Tell it to open_," Seri said urgently. "_Hurry. I can smell the creature coming this way_."

"_Open_," Harry hissed at the small snake engraved on the tap. The sinks moved and the way to the chamber of secrets lay open.

"Troll in the dungeons!" cried Professor Quirrell, running into the Great Hall. "Thought you ought to know," he added, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

The students panicked. It took Dumbledore several minutes to calm them down and instruct the Prefects to lead their houses to their common rooms.

The Weasley twins caught hold of Ron. "Where's Potter? Why is he not at the Feast?"

"His parents were killed at Halloween; he just learnt, so he is in the Slytherin dorm," Ron told them.

The twins looked into a very old piece of parchment.

"He's not," they said. "He is on the second floor." They exchanged a grim look. "The troll is right behind him."

Ron fished out his galleon.

"Minerva, we have to patrol the third floor," Severus said urgently. "And Potter is not in the Great Hall."

Minerva turned to Flitwick, spoke to him rapidly, grabbed Severus' arm and led him to the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

"Filius will take care of Potter," she assured Severus. "We need to keep the stone safe while Albus secures the students."

As they reached the third floor, they saw Professor Quirrell making his way towards them. He looked surprised, and slightly dismayed to see them there.

"Have they found the troll?" he asked.

"No," Severus told him. "They are looking for it."

"Clearly someone let it in as a distraction," Minerva said.

Quirrell paled.

"_What place is this, Seri?_" Harry asked, as he lowered himself gingerly on the floor littered with bones.

"_This is the way to the chamber of secrets, Speaker Harry. This chamber was built by Salazar Slytherin himself._"

"_And why are we going there?_"

"_To keep you safe. There is a great snake that has been sleeping in the chamber for many, many years, Speaker. He will protect you from the danger that lurks in the castle, seeking you._"

"_Wait a sec...you mean that thing in the castle is looking for me? Why me?_"

"_I do not know, Speaker. I only know it was following us_. _Now open the chamber._"

Harry hissed at the snakes carved on the door as they emerged from the passage, and the door opened. He stared at the humongous statue of Salazar Slytherin in awe, a little intimidated.

"_Anybody home?_" Harry asked.

"_Who dares disturb my rest?" _a powerful voice thundered.

"_A Speaker from the house of Slytherin_," Harry replied. "_Show yourself, friend_."

"_You dare call me friend? Do you not know that my gaze can kill?_"

Harry looked at Seri incredulously. What kind of a snake can kill with his gaze? Seri seemed to shrug. "_He is the king of snakes, Speaker Harry._"

King of snakes...deathly gaze...Harry vaguely remembered reading something with Hermione in the library in a magical creatures book. A basilisk!

"_You're a basilisk?_" Harry asked incredulously. "_I thought they were extinct!_"

The imperious voice snorted. "_Of course we are not extinct, Speaker. We merely rest until called upon to serve Slytherin house._"

"_Wow! Can I see you? Please? I promise I won't look into your eyes._"

The basilisk laughed at his excitement. "_My gaze will not harm you, Speaker Slytherin. I, Coron, shall show myself to you. It has been fifty years since I saw a human. Ask Slytherin to release me, Speaker._"

"_Salazar Slytherin, may I request you to let Coron out, please?" _Harry asked vaguely, feeling a little foolish. "_I am in your house at Hogwarts_," he added hastily.

Seri was laughing by Harry's side, and Harry could hear the basilisk's imperious laughter as well. The mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue opened and the biggest snake Harry had ever seen in his life slithered out. The basilisk was at least 50 feet long. And beautiful. Frightening, but beautiful.

"_Wow_," Harry muttered reverentially.

The basilisk laughed again. "_You are but a child, Speaker Harry_," it said indulgently. "_The last wizard I saw was nearly of age._"

Harry did some quick calculations in his head. If the last Parselmouth had been nearly seventeen around fifty years ago, he was probably still alive – and if he was, Harry could get in touch with him. It would be nice to meet another Parselmouth. Perhaps Harry could learn from him.

Harry asked Coron.

"_The last Speaker was much unlike you, Speaker Harry...he was dark of soul, and I am ashamed to admit that I killed a young witch at his behest. His name was Tom Riddle, and he called himself Lord Voldemort. He was the heir of Slytherin._"

_**A/N: I realise I have messed up the sequence of events a bit...but well, it suited me to have certain events at certain times, so...**_

_**A/N-2: To everyone who has reviewed, or has followed the story – thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU! I am in one of my withdrawal phases and am desperately seeking solace in writing fan-fiction (and reading, of course), and you have no idea how good it feels to learn that what I write is being read...so, THANK YOU!**_

_**A/N-3: Sorry for the chapter being shorter than usual; I've been reading HP-Sherlock crossovers like a maniac – the next one will be regular-sized!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Troll Incident – Part II

XXXXXXX

"_The last Speaker was much unlike you, Speaker Harry...he was dark of soul, and I am ashamed to admit that I killed a young witch at his behest. His name was Tom Riddle, and he called himself Lord Voldemort. He was the heir of Slytherin._"

XXXXXXX

"_Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin?_" Harry whispered. He felt dizzy. He could hear Seri's concerned hissing. Voldemort had used Coron to _kill _a student. Voldemort was the only other Parselmouth known. No wonder Snape had told him to keep it quiet.

"_He was the heir of Slytherin, fifty years ago. He had Slytherin blood, through his mother's family, the Gaunts, and his father was a Muggle who had rejected him. His mother was dead, and he was brought up in a Muggle orphanage, unloved. He felt Hogwarts was his home, and he hated anything to do with Muggles...and so he wanted to eradicate all Muggle-borns from Hogwarts, through me...however, when the young witch died, and he used her death for dark magic, he realised Hogwarts would be closed unless the perpetrator was caught, he shifted the blame to a young half-giant student and his pet monster, and closed the chamber of secrets forever_," Coron told him. He added in a softer hiss, "_There is more to being the heir to any of the founders than blood, young Speaker – and if Slytherin has accepted you and allowed you to bring me out, you are the new heir. Voldemort would not be able to command me anymore_."

Harry felt as if he had been dipped in a bucket of ice. Voldemort was an orphan, like him, and he had a difficult childhood, just like him. He considered Hogwarts his home, as Harry did. Ollivander's words came back to him, of how his wand was the brother wand of Voldemort, sharing the same phoenix's tail feather as the core. He remembered Hagrid telling him Voldemort was a Slytherin. "_I am not like Voldemort!_" Harry screamed. "_I want to be NOTHING like Voldemort! I don't want to be anything he ever was!_" He could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

"_Do not be upset, young Speaker_," Coron said. "_You are not dark of soul. You do not seek to master death. You do not seek to harm others. Do you?_"

Harry shook his head. "_I don't know, Coron, I don't know. I don't think I want to die, but if I had to, I would – I don't think I'm afraid. I will harm anyone who tries to harm my friends, and I doubt I'd feel bad about it. I hate my Aunt and Uncle and cousin – and they are Muggles. And I most definitely want to kill Voldemort_."

Coron laughed. "_And that is why you are not like Voldemort. Do you know what he did upon the girl's death, young Speaker? He broke a part of his soul and transferred it to an object, so that even if his body was destroyed, he would still continue to live, and could gain another body. And he planned to make seven such objects – I do not know whether he succeeded or not._"

Harry stared at Coron's big, yellow eyes, horrified. "_And every time he broke his soul to put it in something, he would have to kill someone?_"

"_Yes. The more he killed, the more powerful he would become._"

Harry felt sick.

"_Is he in the castle now? Is he the one that tried to kill me when Seri and Snape saved me? Is he the one chasing me today?_"

"_I do not know, young Speaker. But I can tell you this, if you find the objects he has hidden parts of his soul in, my venom shall be able to destroy them, and I shall be very happy to. And once all of these objects are destroyed, he shall be mortal again._"

"_But how will I find them?_"

"_That, alas, my young Speaker, I do not know_."

"_Someone is coming_," Seri hissed.

"_Quick, Coron, close your eyes, and do not open them unless someone tries to kill us_," Harry said. Then he pointed his wand at the approaching figure and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

The figure stumbled, and the wand came flying into Harry's hand. He approached the figure cautiously. Much to his surprise, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! I am so sorry! I thought it was someone else...may be Voldemort," Harry spoke rapidly and nervously, unsure about the consequences of attacking the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled beatifically at him, steadying himself. Then he looked beyond Harry's shoulder, and his smile faded.

"What have we here, my boy?"

"Please don't expel me," Harry pleaded, and began his narration of the evening's events to the Headmaster.

XXXXXXXX

Fred and George Weasley, trailed by Harry's friends, Lacerta Lestrange and Murdoch Yaxley, hurried to the second floor corridor.

"He's disappeared," George said suddenly.

Fred peered into his parchment, astonished. "Impossible! How could he?"

Lestrange sneered. "You mean Potter is not here? Why did you drag us here, then?"

"We didn't drag you anywhere," Fred said coldly. "We were coming to rescue Potter from the troll and you decided to join us."

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" Hermione shouted. "We need to find Harry before the troll does!"

"Harry is not here, and we don't know where he is," George said apologetically, but his eyes were showed his fear.

"The troll is here," Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

All of them turned around to see a twenty-feet tall mountain troll looking down at them, probably trying to decide which one to eat first.

"STUPEFY!" Fred, George, Lestrange and Yaxley yelled simultaneously, and four jets of red light hit the troll. The troll stumbled for a couple of seconds, then looked at them, and roared in anger.

"We have to knock it out with its own club," Ron said urgently.

The older students tried to stupefy the troll again and again, each curse being a little more effect than the earlier, making the troll dazed and confused. Hermione, Susan and Draco conjured water on the floor and froze it. As the troll slipped, Crabbe and Goyle cast a tickling hex at its hand, and the troll let go of the club. Immediately, Ron and Neville levitated the club above the troll's head and brought it down on its head.

The troll lay knocked out on the floor and the students grinned at each other.

"Oh, look! Professor Dumbledore! And Harry!" Susan pointed behind them, and they saw Professor Dumbledore and Harry emerge from the abandoned girls' bathroom, followed by a red phoenix and a snake.

"Hey, Yaxley," Lestrange muttered. "Isn't that the snake Zabini shot at Potter?"

Yaxley nodded. Lestrange smirked. "We've made the right choice, aligning with Potter," she said fiercely. Yaxley couldn't disagree.

As Dumbledore approached them, Hermione noticed Harry looked glum, as if someone had died. Dumbledore, however, appeared to be in his usual good cheer and quite surprised to see them. Then he noticed the fallen troll and his smile widened.

Harry looked at the troll, fascinated. "You guys defeated this thing? Wow! How did you do it?"

As the details came out, even Dumbledore looked impressed.

"Well done, well done," he told the group, looking at the troll. "Five points to each of you for inter-house cooperation and knocking out a troll." He turned to Harry and said quietly, so only Harry could hear him, "You have made great friends, Harry. Do not fret. We will be in touch, soon."

Harry offered him a weak smile.

"Run along to your dormitories, now, children," Dumbledore said benevolently, shooing them away, as McGonagall and Snape turned up.

XXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Memories of Death

Albus Dumbledore looked more tired than Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had ever seen him.

"What happened, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Harry's friends knocked out the troll. They went looking for Harry because he wasn't at the feast."

"But that is not what is troubling you," Severus said quietly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Fawkes has taken quite a liking to young Harry. Just as the students settled down, he took me to a part of the castle that has not been opened for fifty years."

Severus looked confused.

Minerva gasped. "You don't mean...you can't mean..." She looked horrified. "The chamber of secrets?" she whispered.

Albus nodded. "Harry Potter has opened the chamber of secrets."

"So he's the heir of Slytherin now?" Minerva asked.

The Headmaster nodded again. "When Fawkes took me there, I found Harry chatting with a python and..."

"A python? Seri?" Severus interrupted sharply.

Albus smiled lightly, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, I believe he is indeed called Seri. And yes, Severus, I know he lives in your chambers more often than not."

"How did Harry end up in the chamber?" Severus asked.

"Harry tells me he wished to respect the anniversary of his parents' death, and hence did not attend the feast," Dumbledore said sadly. "He went for a walk and found Seri. The snake realised there was danger from the troll and led him to the chamber of secrets for safety. Harry opened the chamber of secrets, and found a basilisk, Coron, there. He spoke to the basilisk..."

"Spoke? He's a Parselmouth?" Minerva's shock was evident.

Severus and Albus nodded.

"The basilisk told him some extraordinary facts about Tom Riddle – or Lord Voldemort, as he likes to call himself. Tom Riddle made a horcrux at Hogwarts when he opened the chamber of secrets fifty years ago and killed Myrtle Moseby. He intended to make seven."

"Seven!" Minerva and Severus exclaimed simultaneously.

"Indeed. Coron the basilisk has offered to assist Harry in destroying any horcrux we can find – as you know, basilisk venom is one of the very few methods of destroying one. Also, he has revealed certain facts which we can use to clear Hagrid's name."

"I will get in touch with the Death Eaters and see if we can track down any of them," Severus said. "But Albus, you must _forbid _the boy from going looking for the horcruxes – and you must not tell him about the prophecy, either. The heroic fool that he is, he will run headlong into danger and get himself killed."

Minerva nodded in agreement, and so did Albus. "Yes. We shall tell Harry when he is older. As of now, we need to find these objects. I am afraid we will need Harry's help in communicating with the basilisk, but I think we should limit his involvement to that," he said.

"Will Voldemort die if we destroy all these objects?" Minerva asked.

"No, Minerva. His current spirit form will continue – but when he – and I am reasonably sure he will manage it at some point of time – gains a corporeal form, he will be mortal. Hopefully, by then, Harry would have grown old enough – and powerful enough – to take him down forever."

XXXXXX

Harry was nervous as he went to Dumbledore's office. He had not told his friends the details of what had taken place at Halloween – just that he had been walking, Seri had found him and warned him, and led him to a safe location, where Dumbledore and his phoenix had found him. He had told them that he could speak Parseltongue, though, without which he would not have been able to explain Seri's presence.

He did not want to think about Coron's revelations.

"Ah, my boy, you're here," said Dumbledore, beaming at Harry. "Have a seat, please. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Harry took one shyly.

"Now, Harry, you have had quite a few adventures since you came to Hogwarts, haven't you?"

Harry looked guilty, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Am I like Voldemort?" Harry asked suddenly, his voice very quiet.

Dumbledore's smile faded, but his eyes were kind as he peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "You certainly possess many qualities that Lord Voldemort would have valued. However, you are very different from him." Dumbledore saw the look on Harry's face and added softly, "In a good way, entirely. And we are very thankful for it."

Harry still looked doubtful.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I must ask a great favour from you. The facts uncovered by your discovery of the chamber of secrets and Coron must be relayed to as few people as possible. We – Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and I – shall attempt to locate these objects. Once we do, we shall need your assistance in communicating with the basilisk to destroy them."

"Of course, Professor."

"In the meanwhile, I must request you not to go looking for trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble! Trouble finds me!" Harry exclaimed, then looked away guiltily, with a murmured "sorry".

"Your annoyance is valid," Dumbledore said, laughing softly. "However, I would be much relieved if you promised you would find a teacher first if you spot any trouble before walking into it."

"All right," Harry said.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Why is Professor Quirrell trying to kill me?"

Dumbledore looked startled. "Where did you get that idea?"

Harry proceeded to tell him about the Quidditch match.

Dumbledore looked angry. "I promise you I will look into it, Harry, and that there will be no magical interference in the remaining Quidditch games." His gaze softened. "We will try our level best to keep you safe."

XXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Voldemort

As soon as Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with Draco, he felt a murderous pain shoot through his scar.

_Dumbledore must have spoken to Quirrell_, he thought to himself, as he was forced to go down on his knees by the pain.

He vaguely registered that Quirrell sent Draco to fetch Madame Pomfrey, and Draco reluctantly complied. Unfortunately, that left him alone with Quirrell, as no one else had turned up for the class yet.

"So, young Harry Potter, you can feel my Master, can you? How appropriate. You nearly had us thrown out of the school. Luckily, my Master can out-smart Albus Dumbledore any day." Quirrell knelt on the floor next to Harry, and smiled unpleasantly. "My Master wishes to teach you a lesson."

Fortunately for him, Professor Snape happened to be in the vicinity, and rushed to his aid.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Snape cried.

"Oh, be quiet, Severus, the boy is in pain," Quirrell snapped at him.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you would like to explain why he is in pain?"

"Really, Severus, must we pretend? Do you not know? Can you not feel your arm?"

Snape was white as a ghost. "Where is he?"

"Right here, I believe," came a soft voice, and three pairs of eyes turned to the newcomer.

Harry felt slightly better at the sight of Albus Dumbledore crackling with power. He backed away from Quirrell and pressed himself against the wall.

Snape drew his wand and Dumbledore held out his hand. Quirrell's turban unravelled and Harry whimpered at the horrific sight in front of him. There was another face sticking out from the back of Quirrell's head. A terrible, malicious, and yet somehow familiar face – red-eyed, slit-nosed.

"Voldemort..." Harry whispered. "That's why my scar ached."

"Quite right, Harry Potter," came a soft, hissing voice from that awful face.

"Run, Harry," Dumbledore said, as he attacked. Snape jumped in, right beside him.

Harry staggered to his feet and stumbled away from the fight, sticking close to the wall and avoiding being hit by any stray curses. As he turned into another corridor, he felt his legs give away and he slid down the side of the wall, trembling.

"Harry!"

Hermione and Susan had just arrived for class. Hermione knelt next to him and taking a deep breath, Harry quickly explained.

"I'll tell everyone class has been cancelled," Susan said. "Hermione will help you to the Hospital Wing, Harry."

_Harry Potter..._

A horrible voice floated into his head, and Harry stiffened. Hermione looked at him solicitously.

_You will not escape me, Harry Potter...I have killed your beloved Professors, and I am coming for you and your little friends...come to me, Harry Potter, if you want anyone else to live..._

Harry stopped breathing.

"He's killed Dumbledore and Snape," he said dully. "Find McGonagall. Find Flitwick. Get them to alert the Ministry."

"You're coming with us, Harry," Hermione said firmly.

"DO AS I SAY FOR ONCE! HE'S AFTER ME, AND ANYONE WITH ME IS GOING TO GET KILLED!" Harry closed his eyes and drew a rugged breath. "Please. Go."

And without looking at either of the girls, he staggered back to the corridor he had emerged from. He barely heard the triumphant "Avada Kedavra!" as he saw the familiar green light from his nightmares rushing towards him. _ I hope the girls find McGonagall...she'll save as many as possible_, was his last conscious thought.

XXXXXX

Harry found himself sitting on a bench at a too-bright, too-white platform of King's Cross. He heard someone crying quietly and looked around. A horrible, malformed creature, the size of a baby, was sobbing under the bench.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly.

"You can't help him, Harry."

Harry looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore. No, this was not Dumbledore, but probably someone related to him. This was the old man who had been in his hawk dream.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The old man chuckled. "A figment of your imagination."

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

"Voldemort shot me with the killing curse."

"Yes, but he ended up killing a part of his soul...that creature under the bench. You can go back, Harry."

"How did he..." Harry frowned. "Wait a minute – _I _had a part of his soul?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"When he tried to kill you, your mother invoked very ancient magic by sacrificing herself and the curse rebounded on him. It also fragmented his soul, which then latched on to the only living thing it could find – you."

Harry shuddered.

"Do not worry, Harry, you will be all right. Now, off you go." The old man patted him on the back and Harry was suddenly back at Hogwarts, blinking up at the frantic – and very much alive – faces of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"You foolish boy," a very white-faced Snape whispered. "Why did you come back?" Harry noticed that his shoulder was bleeding profusely.

"He said that he'd killed you – and Professor Dumbledore, and..."

"He _spoke _to you?" Dumbledore asked him sharply.

Harry nodded tiredly and rubbed his eyes. He explained what had happened. He did not notice the concerned look exchanged by Snape and Dumbledore.

A silver doe shot out of Snape's wand and galloped away.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A message to Professor McGonagall. I am sure your friends are frantically explaining things to her now," Snape told him.

"What happened to Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"He died."

Harry nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"Ah, Poppy!" he heard Dumbledore say. "Just the person we need! Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Please tell your friends Harry would be in the Hospital Wing."

Blackness engulfed Harry and he heard no more.

XXXXXX

"The _boy _was a horcrux?" Minerva asked incredulously, her face very pale.

Albus nodded grimly. "Thankfully, we do not have to worry about that anymore."

"He needs to learn Occlumency. He cannot have the Dark Lord speaking to him in his head," Severus said.

The three adults sighed.

"Poor child," Minerva said.

"You must teach him, Severus," Albus told him. "Minerva and I shall, meanwhile, look for the remaining horcruxes."

"We need more people...the Order..." Minerva began.

Dumbledore held up a hand to cut her off. "We cannot have the Order know about the horcruxes; it must be kept as confidential as possible."

"We need more people, Albus, to help us while Severus is teaching Harry."

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment. "We have to bring in Remus Lupin."

"No," Snape growled. "Not your pet werewolf!"

"Severus," Albus said warningly.

"No."

"Harry needs more reliable adults in his life."

"The werewolf nearly killed me!" Severus sprang up from his chair. "How can you even _think _of bringing the beast here?"

"You can give him your wolfsbane potion," Albus said gently.

"We do need another Defence teacher for the rest of the term, Severus," Minerva said kindly. "And it would be good for Harry to have someone who knew his father well, too. I know you speak of Lily to him...but should he also not learn about James?"

"So he can torment _Snivellus _again?" Severus asked angrily.

"Severus! You know better than everyone that Harry is not his father!" Minerva looked shocked.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" With that, Severus stormed out of the room.

XXXXXX

Harry was discharged from the Hospital Wing in two days, after much complaining on his part. He felt fine, and he could see no reason why Madame Pomfrey insisted on keeping him there and forcing abominable potions down his throat.

He felt relaxed. Voldemort was gone, at least for some time to come, and one of his soul fragments was destroyed when he had tried to kill Harry. Dumbledore allowed him to meet Coron whenever he wished, and Coron was more than happy chatting with Harry and Seri. Dumbledore had spoken to the ghosts about Tom Riddle, and the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost, had pointed them to another soul fragment of Voldemort, hidden in Ravenclaw's lost diadem. The Professors had found it, and Coron had destroyed it. Coron had also mentioned a diary which Tom Riddle used to write in when he came to the chamber of secrets, and when Harry informed Professor Snape about it, he remembered such a diary in the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Somehow, the Professors had managed to get that as well, and Coron had happily obliged by sinking his fangs into it.

Three soul fragments destroyed. Four more to go, if Voldemort had achieved his aim. Harry was content to enjoy his school days and play Quidditch, and leave the actual search to his Professors. Additionally, he was taking extra lessons with Professor Snape to learn Occlumency, so that Voldemort would not trick him my entering his mind again.

Best of all, they had a very nice new Professor for DADA. And Professor Lupin had been his father's friend at school.

All in all, Harry was happy, and looking forward to winning the next Quidditch game.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Sirius Black

For the first time in his short life that he could remember, Harry Potter was completely, undeniably happy. He was healthy, he had friends who _liked _him, he had teachers who did not think he was a lying idiot, he had received a mountain of gifts for Christmas – including his father's invisibility cloak, he was somewhat of a Quidditch star, and he was not in immediate mortal danger.

Of course, it could not last.

It happened at the Quidditch finals.

XXX

The final match of the Quidditch Cup was the most anticipated game played at Hogwarts for several years. Gryffindor, the reigning champions, had already lost their first match against Slytherin at the beginning of the season, and had trained hard to defend their title. Slytherins, with their shiny new weapon, that is, their young but brilliant Seeker Harry Potter, had practiced diligently, determined to snatch the Cup from the Gryffindors. You could practically taste the excitement in the air.

Two days before the match, however, a high-security prisoner had broken out from Azkaban. The Ministry had sent dementors to guard the school, and the teachers had gone tight-lipped. No students were allowed to wander by themselves without a teacher. The senior prefects had all been assigned extra classes with Professor Lupin, the new Defence teacher, to learn the Patronus charm.

Hogwarts still felt cold.

There was some talk of cancelling the Quidditch final, but the students protested so vehemently that the match was allowed to continue.

Professor Snape had pulled Hermione aside and asked her to keep Harry as far away from a dementor's shadow as possible. Hermione had, of course, immediately thrown herself into piles of books and learnt everything she possibly could about dementors and their effects and why Harry would be especially vulnerable. She realised that it would not just be Harry. Neville and Draco would be highly susceptible, too. So, she had asked Professor McGonagall to teach her the Patronus charm – and Dumbledore had decided that it would be a good idea to try to teach every student the charm – even if they could not manage a corporeal patronus, a little silver mist would also go a long way in protecting them from dementors.

Unfortunately, it was a highly advanced spell and on the day of the Quidditch final, there were only three seventh-year students – one Gryffindor and two Ravenclaws, all of whom had been working on the spell earlier as a part of their extra credit for N.E.W.T.s to aid their Auror training application – who were capable of the Patronus charm.

XXX

Flint had instructed Harry to get hold of the golden snitch as soon as possible. The longer they played, the more Gryffindor would score. Unfortunately, Wood was well aware of Flint's tactics, and the Gryffindor beaters – Fred and George – were to prioritise hampering Harry's pursuit of the golden snitch until Gryffindor led by at least a hundred and sixty points, after which, the Gryffindors would try to shove the snitch at Harry at every opportunity to end the game. No one expected McLaggen to capture the snitch anyway, but if he could, it would be an added benefit.

It was going to be a touch match.

XXX

Harry was practically vibrating with tension on the morning of the final.

"Have some toast, at least," Draco cajoled. "You will feel worse if you go up there on an empty stomach."

Reluctantly, Harry nibbled at a slice, but abandoned it soon.

"You'll be fine," Draco told him. "You know you'll be fine once you're up in the air."

And he was. Even though Fred and George were tailing him dangerously, and one bludger had already hit him on the side, Harry had no trace of nervousness left once he was flying. He laughed as he wove through the air chasing the golden snitch and ducked bludgers. Gryffindor was up a hundred points and Slytherin only had forty when his hand stretched out his hand towards the golden snitch.

Darkness crept into his vision and he felt his blood freezing in his veins. He heard some distant noise as his fingers brushed against cold metal. The noise became clearer as it grew colder. Someone was screaming...a woman...

And then Harry knew no more.

XXX

Hell broke loose as Harry fell from his broom.

Fred and George, who were closest to him, dived after him.

Silver animals burst forth from the teachers stand and the dementors began to back away from the Quidditch pitch. The students, pale and shaken, peered at the Quidditch players on the field.

As the cold receded, three supine figures were visible in the grass. Madam Hooch was kneeling next to them, and Professor Snape and McGonagall were running out to the field.

"They caught him a few feet off the ground," Wood was saying to Madam Hooch.

"Are they all right?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Just a little bruised, I should say," Madam Hooch replied. "Looks like the Weasleys saved him, but got pulled down."

"I think Harry got the snitch," Flint said suddenly.

And sure enough, the golden ball glinted in Harry's limp fist.

"Slytherin wins!" Madam Hooch announced, as Professor Snape revived the unconscious players.

XXX

All students were prescribed a generous helping of chocolate and the celebratory mood was back. Slytherin displayed the Quidditch Cup proudly and the Weasley twins earned fifty points each for rescuing a student.

Harry had woken dazed and confused with a "somebody help that screaming woman and switch off the bright green light" that had made Snape lose all colour.

"You got the snitch," Flint had said loudly, and Harry's face had broken into a wide grin, all other thoughts forgotten.

XXX

The next day, Hermione explained how dementors made people relive their worst memories. Neville and Draco, who had also been strongly affected by the dementors, still looked a little peaky.

Harry realised suddenly that the screams he had heard were the dying screams of his mother. He thought of going near a dementor again, so he could hear her voice again...then chided himself mentally for such a stupid thought. He vowed to take his Patronus lessons seriously and work harder to learn. That decided, he went looking for Professor Snape to ask him if he could include the Patronus charm in his extra Defence lessons.

As he reached Professor Snape's office, he heard voices. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore seemed to be arguing. Not wanting to interrupt, Harry stood quietly and unable to help his curiosity, listened in.

"We cannot keep him safe if he doesn't know, Albus!" Snape said angrily.

"I do not wish to alarm young Harry at this stage, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Besides, it would be very difficult for Sirius Black to gain access to Harry at Hogwarts."

"Your pet wolf..." Snape began, but Dumbledore silenced him with a sharp "Severus".

"Harry needs to know the complete truth before he accidentally discovers bits and pieces and draws erroneous conclusions. If he learns that Black is his godfather and his father's best friend before he learns that Black betrayed Potter to Voldemort, he may start to look upon Black as a father figure. Let us not forget how charming the man could be. And he has broken out of Azkaban to capture Harry, he could find Harry at Hogwarts, too. I will not have Harry exposed to unnecessary danger, Albus! If you will not tell him the truth, I shall!" Severus was almost shouting at the Headmaster.

"We do not know the complete truth, Severus," Dumbledore said tiredly. "We do not know why Sirius has broken out of Azkaban."

"Black has broken out a few months after Harry's return to the wizarding world and almost immediately after Voldemort's resurfacing. It is clear enough."

"Severus, you know you are not reasonable about this."

"How dare you?" Snape snarled. "How _dare _you call me unreasonable? I may have hated Black and Potter – do I need to remind you that they nearly got me _killed _– but you, of all people, know how I loved Lily, and how I love Harry. I may be greatly indebted to you, Albus, but do not presume for one moment that I shall let Harry be put in harm's way to pander to your idiosyncrasies."

Harry bit into his knuckles to keep himself from uttering a sound as he rested his back against the wall and drew his knees to his chin, trying to process what he had just learnt. Sirius Black, the mass murderer, had broken out of prison to kill Harry. Sirius Black had been his father's best friend, and they had tried to kill Professor Snape. His father had tried to kill Professor Snape. Sirius Black was his godfather. Sirius Black had betrayed his father to Voldemort. Professor Snape had loved his mother...and _him. _

It was almost too much to take in.

He didn't know how long he sat there, leaning against the wall outside Professor Snape's office. He did not notice Dumbledore leaving. He felt numb and blank until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and saw his exhausted-looking Head of House kneeling next to him.

"How much did you hear?" Snape asked gently.

"Enough," Harry whispered.

Snape sighed and led the boy to his chambers and placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Drink, Harry," he said softly, picking up his own glass of firewhiskey.

"I..." Harry could not bring himself to say anything. So, instead, he picked up his mug and sipped the hot chocolate in silence.

"Were you looking for me?" Severus prompted gently.

Harry nodded. "When the dementors came close...I heard someone screaming. Hermione said we relive our worst memories. It was my mum."

The Potions Master closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I thought as much," he said quietly. "When you woke up yesterday, you muttered something about a woman's screams and green light. Green light is the killing curse."

"I wondered if you would teach me the Patronus charm...I don't want to faint every time a dementor comes close. Even though it is tempting to hear her voice again..." Harry looked away guiltily.

Snape put down his glass and leaned forward. "Of course I will teach you, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir."

"About what you heard..."

"I'm sorry!" Harry looked up at him, his face pale and his eyes wide and panicked. "I know I shouldn't have! Please don't hate me!"

Severus rubbed his eyes. "Oh, Harry...I could never hate you."

"But my father tried to _kill _you!"

"He also saved my life."

"But you said you hated him..."

"And I also said that I loved your mother."

"But..."

"Harry," Severus said earnestly. "Listen to me very, very carefully. The past is the past, and we cannot let it rule our present. Yes, James Potter and I were not on the best of terms. Yes, Lily Evans and I were the best of friends. Yes, Lily severed her ties with me later – that was my fault, a consequence of my actions. However, regardless of who your parents were and what my feelings for them were, it does not affect my regard for you in any manner now. You are your own person, and I care for you very much."

Harry stared at him, speechless. Snape had flushed a little, clearly unused to sentimental declarations. Before he could think about what he was doing, Harry had thrown himself at his Head of House in an awkward hug. Equally awkward, Snape hugged him and patted his back.

"Thank you," Harry sniffled.

"You're welcome, child."

Harry disentangled himself and resumed his seat. "Sirius Black betrayed my father. How?"

Severus sighed, and launched into the tale of the Marauders, Death Eaters, the Fidelus Charm and the Trelawny prophecy. He was brutal in his honesty, sparing no one, not even himself. Neither he nor Harry remained dry-eyed when he finished his narrative, ending with Severus at the destroyed Potter house at Godric's Hollow.

They were silent for a long time.

Finally, Snape said hoarsely, "Forgive me, Harry. I have caused you great pain."

"You were right. I needed to know. I understand certain things much better now."

"No, Harry. I am indirectly responsible for all your miseries...sometimes, even directly. If I had not been a Death Eater...if I had not run to Voldemort with the half-heard prophecy...if I had been more careful, more suspicious of Black...I should have _known _he was a Death Eater! Lily would still be alive!"

Harry clamped down his growing rage with difficulty. It would be so easy to blame Snape, so tempting. Why did the adults _always _mess up everything? But could he do that? Snape had helped him more than anyone else in his life. Maybe he was just trying to atone for his past sins, but Harry could hardly overlook Snape's obvious concern for him, considering how badly James Potter had treated him. Even so, it would be a while before he could bring himself not to be angry with Snape.

"Please, Professor," Harry said quietly. "I need some time. Could you excuse me from our extra lessons for a week?"

Snape looked crushed and resigned. "Of course, Harry. Anything you need. I would request, however, that you continue your lessons with Professor McGonagall – or even Professor Lupin – in the meantime. Please have at least two of your friends with you when you meet Lupin. Albus trusts him, and I don't, and you can choose for yourself, but please be careful."

Harry left without a word.

XXX

Hermione dragged him to an empty classroom after their Charms lesson the next day.

"Tell me what is wrong," she said firmly.

Harry shrugged. "Snape told me a lot of things last night. I am trying to digest that."

"What things?"

"Please, Hermione. I am not ready to talk about it."

"Harry..."

Harry snapped. "Voldemort wants to kill me because of a prophecy told before my birth claiming I would be his downfall. He killed my parents because they tried to protect me. Sirius Black is my godfather – he betrayed my parents and is now out to kill me. Everything else is highly personal and I would thank you to keep your nose out of it." He picked up his book bag and stormed out.

His friends didn't see him for the rest of the day.

XXX

Harry's anger dissipated as he found himself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He threw his bag on the ground, and after a moment, himself as well.

"Why am I so angry?" he asked himself, scrubbing the angry tears off his face.

A low growl ended his reverie. He looked up to see a large black dog staring at him, barely two feet away.

"Hello," he said. "Are you lost?"

The dog whined and inched closer. Harry held out his hand for the dog to sniff. The dog sniffed curiously, then licked his hand. Harry laughed out and the dog snuggled close to him, letting out another whine.

"You're thin as a lath," Harry told the dog. "Not a pet, then?"

The dog had surprisingly intelligent blue eyes and shook his head.

"Hungry?"

The dog whined again. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the bag of sandwiches that Hermione had pressed on him earlier.

He felt some of his tension release as the dog tore into the food and then snuggled against him. It was warm and shaggy, and Harry suddenly felt sleepy. Not surprising, given he had not been able to sleep the previous night.

"I'm Harry," he told the dog sleepily. "I'm going to call you Snuffles."

The dog looked affronted and Harry laughed again. A moment later, he was fast asleep.

XXX

It was nightfall when Harry woke up. Snuffles woke up when he did, too.

Harry looked at his watch and groaned.

"Come, Snuffles," Harry said as he stood up and picked up his bag. "I'll leave you with Hagrid; he'll feed you."

Snuffles whined piteously.

"Oh, don't be sad, Snuffles. I'd bring you with me, but I should get hold of Professor Lupin. I've missed an extra lesson with him and he isn't going to be happy with that."

Snuffles shot him a betrayed look and ran off into the forest. Harry sighed and walked back to the castle. Tired as he was, he decided to abandon his quest for Professor Lupin and went straight to the Slytherin dormitory and tumbled into his bed.

Draco found him fast asleep a few hours later, and everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief.

XXX

Potions classes were miserable that week. Snape looked pale and ill, and avoided Harry's eye. Harry felt guilty and disappointed at the same time. He could not identify his feelings towards his Potions Professor. On one hand, Snape had been the closest thing to a father figure that Harry had ever known in his life. On the other, Snape himself had confessed that he had served Voldemort, and he had been the one to reveal the prophecy to the Dark Lord. Then again, as soon as Snape had learnt that Voldemort was targeting him and his parents, he had come to Dumbledore and warned them. Sirius Black's betrayal was not Snape's fault...and he could not disregard Snape's atonement. Snape could have hated Harry because of his father...he certainly knew how to carry a grudge. And Snape certainly did not need to tell him the full truth – Harry would not have found out the details until much later – possibly, never. Snape could have easily misled him with one-sided stories...but he had tried to be as fair as he could.

Now it was Harry's turn to be fair.

Harry stayed back after the last Potions class of the week and approached Professor Snape.

"May I have a word with you, Sir?" he asked quietly.

Snape led him to his office and offered him a steaming mug of hot chocolate again.

"Harry..." Snape sounded even more exhausted than he looked, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Albus was right...you are too young to be burdened with the truth...and I have been remiss in my actions. I forgot – or wilfully ignored – that you are merely eleven years of age...and in no way equipped to deal with the knowledge I heaped on you."

Startled, Harry gaped at him. When it appeared that Snape would not continue, he said softly, "Professor, didn't you tell me once that I was never to apologise for the truth?"

"This was different."

"Did you tell me a lie?" Harry challenged.

Snape shook his head and stared at his desk. "You are a child, Harry, and I am supposed to take care of you, not expose you to disturbing things."

"Not even if they are true? What if I had met Sirius Black, and he told me that he was no mass murderer but my godfather, and offered to take me home with him? Don't you think I'd have gone with him to escape the Dursleys?"

Snape sucked in a sharp breath, but remained silent.

"I forgive you, Professor. You did all you could to rectify your mistakes, and whether it worked out or not in the end was not in your hands." Harry was pleased that his voice did not shake as he spoke the words he had rehearsed in his head so many times that day.

Snape stared at him for a long time, his black eyes gleaming.

"Oh, child," he whispered finally. "Your wisdom belies your age."

Harry felt himself smiling. A ghost of a smile flitted across Snape's pale face.

"You remind me so much of her. Your mother would have been so proud."

Harry swallowed. Before he could say a word, however, Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Severus! Sirius Black has been spotted in the castle. He broke into Gryffindor tower."

"I have Harry with me, Albus," Snape replied.

"Very good. Would you kindly bring all Slytherins to the Great Hall? Students should be safe there."

"Very well, Albus."

Harry watched Severus' face set with grim determination. "Harry," he said seriously. "Please do not go anywhere by yourself till Black is caught again...and if you notice anything unusual at all, please let me – or Albus or Minerva – know immediately. Promise me, Harry."

Harry nodded reluctantly...though he would have liked nothing better than hunt down Sirius Black himself. But he was only a first year, and Sirius Black was a full-grown wizard who had killed thirteen muggles with one spell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Patronus

Snuffles had taken to following Harry around, even within the castle. Harry didn't mind; he felt comforted by the large dog's presence. With full meals and a thorough cleaning, Snuffles soon revealed himself to be a rather handsome specimen. The dog had taken a great liking to Neville and Ron, and spent quite a few days up in the Gryffindor tower. For some reason, he also seemed to dislike Draco and Snape greatly, and would flee as soon as someone mentioned Professor Lupin or Scabbers. Harry would often tease the dog for being scared of a rat, and Snuffles would let out an indignant growl.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had initially been rather reluctant to let a shaggy stray into the castle, but Snuffles had "rescued" Harry from a boggart in the dungeons one evening, and no one wanted to turn the dog away after that. It helped that Snuffles had the hurt-puppy look mastered to an art. Especially since Harry had taken the dog as a confidante.

Harry had been walking down to Professor Snape's office for his lesson on the Patronus charm. It frustrated him that even after several weeks of trying, he had been able to produce nothing but some wispy silver mist. All of a sudden, he felt cold and saw a dementor floating towards him...

"_Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" High, cruel laughter._

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please! Take me, kill me instead!"_

"_Stand aside, you foolish girl!"_

"_No! Not Harry!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Ridiculous! Harry! Harry, wake up!" an unfamiliar man's voice broke through the haze in his mind. Someone was shaking him. He heard a faint popping sound.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was on the cold floor of the dungeons, and Snuffles was nudging his shoulder with a worried expression on his canine face. Harry blinked and shook his head. Clearly he was imagining things.

When he had narrated the incident to Professor Snape (leaving out the part where he had imagined a man speaking to him), he learnt that "_Riddikulus_" was the spell used to banish a boggart, and that his greatest fear was a dementor.

It also meant that Snape had now found a lurking boggart and used it to make Harry practice his Patronus charm.

"Very wise, Harry. What you fear most is fear itself," Professor Snape said, as Harry picked himself off the floor during a practice session. "I am impressed."

"I heard my father, too, this time," Harry confessed quietly.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and Snuffles let out a low growl.

"Harry..."

"I know!" Harry cried. "I know I shouldn't want to hear their voice, but I do! It's the only time I get to hear them!"

Snuffles snuggled close to Harry and let out a small whine. Harry petted him absently.

"Harry," Snape said gently. "We will find a better way for you to hear your parents, I promise. But you must let this go. Please. I need you to concentrate on your happiest memory."

Harry nodded. Snape passed him a large block of chocolate. As Harry bit into it, he felt warmth bloom in the pit of his stomach, even as his mind frantically searched for his happiest memory. He thought of his friends, and how they cared for him. He could clearly see the faces of Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville, Susan, Gregory and Vincent, shining with joy, laughing with him.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

A stag burst forth from his wand and cantered around Snape's desk. Professor Snape stared at the stag and then at Harry, and rewarded him with a proud smile. "Well done, Harry. Very well done."

Snuffles had frozen next to him and was regarding the stag with unblinking eyes.

"Look at that, Snuffles," Harry said happily. "That is my patronus."

_Prongs._

"Prongs," Harry muttered softly. "I'll call him Prongs."

Snuffles looked as startled as a dog could.

Professor Snape had put out yet another mug of hot chocolate for Harry and a plate of biscuits for Snuffles.

"Do you want to know something interesting, Harry?" Severus' voice was quiet, with a hint of pride and amusement.

"Sir?"

"Your father had the same stag patronus."

Wide-eyed, Harry turned to stare at Prongs reverently. "Dad," he whispered. The silver stag seemed to preen.

"What about my mother?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus summoned his own patronus. A silver doe joined Prongs.

"That," Severus said softly. "That was your mother's."

Harry reached out to touch the glowing shapes. The stag and the doe bowed their heads and dissipated into thin air.

"Not many wizards can summon a corporeal patronus, you know," Snape said. "And Albus Dumbledore is the only recorded eleven-year-old to have managed one in recent history. Be very proud of yourself, Harry."

Harry could not stop smiling.

XXX

"I'm so jealous!" Hermione announced. "I can barely manage some silver mist. Teach me, Harry."

"Choose a happier memory, maybe?" Harry suggested.

"I've tried fifty happy memories by now," Susan wailed.

"I can't even manage any mist," Draco said despondently.

Ron shrugged. "I can't, either, mate."

"Neither can I," Neville said sadly.

Vincent sighed dramatically.

"What memories do you use, Harry?" Gregory asked curiously.

Suddenly feeling shy, Harry bowed his head. "Of us."

A group hug resulted.

XXX

A/N: This is actually half a chapter...I started out with the title "Wormtail" – but then changed it. I am thinking of making Sirius a parselmouth...I'm not very sure how to go about capturing Wormtail otherwise. Also, I think it would do Harry good to have someone who could tutor him in parseltongue. And since parselmouths are generally disliked anyway, it would explain why everyone was so quick to assume Sirius' guilt and his allegiance to Voldemort. Is that a good idea?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Godfather and the Rat

XXX

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It's a definite 5:4, maybe 6:4, if I apply rules of interpretation a little generously, in favour of Sirius being a Parselmouth. So...here it goes. And yes, as rightly pointed out, I do need to get them out of first year...so, this is the last chapter with Harry at age eleven._

XXX

Harry woke up with a groan. Snuffles was barking madly, and Seri was hissing at him

"What's wrong?" Harry asked groggily.

"There is a letter for you," Seri said.

Harry picked up a piece of parchment next to his bed and opened it.

_Sirius Black did not betray your parents, he was framed by the traitor, who was the actual Secret Keeper. He went to avenge your parents but got caught, and the traitor escaped._

_If you do not believe me, check the history section of the library. Sirius Black was never given a trial, or veritaserum._

_Please do not show this note to anyone. It is written in Parseltongue, and no one will be able to read it, anyway._

Harry swallowed. "Do you know who wrote this, Seri?"

"Yes."

"Sirius Black was here?"

"Yes."

"He says he is innocent."

"Yes."

"Is he right?"

Snuffles barked loudly.

Seri made an annoyed sound. "I think he may be," the snake hissed.

Harry ran to the library.

He could not find anything useful for the first few days. Then he found another note from Sirius, pointing out the books he should consult.

Harry replied with a note of his own. He received a reply a few hours later.

A few days later, Harry invited Sirius to the Chamber of Secrets.

XXX

Harry almost ran to the Chamber of Secrets on the appointed date, Snuffles at his heels, eager to meet his godfather. By now he was sure Sirius was innocent. Seri was convinced of it, and Harry wanted to confirm with Coron as well. Besides, Snuffles allowed Sirius to come near Harry to drop off the letters, and Snuffles was extremely protective. And really, if Sirius had wanted Harry dead, he could easily have killed him quite a few times.

The chamber was empty.

"Do you think he is going to come, Snuffles?" Harry asked.

"Of course he is, Harry," came a raspy voice.

Harry whirled around. In Snuffles' place stood a man, a man he recognised from the pictures in the Daily Prophet. However, Sirius looked significantly better than the newspaper pictures. Tall, handsome and smiling, he held out his arms and Harry ran to him to be caught up in a hug he had desired since he was a little boy.

"You were Snuffles this entire time!" Harry accused.

Sirius laughed. "How else was I supposed to be near you?"

"But shouldn't you be looking for Pettigrew?"

"He is at Hogwarts. That is why I broke into Gryffindor Tower."

"How can he be in Gryffindor Tower?" Harry wondered.

"He is Ron's rat."

"But Scabbers has been in family for ages...he was Percy's..."

"Ten years exactly – rats – even magical rats – they don't live that long, Harry...and his finger is missing."

"...And a finger was they could find..."

Sirius beamed at him. "You are an amazing child, Harry. James and Lily would have been so proud of you!"

Harry smiled sadly. Sirius hugged him again.

"Once this mess is sorted out, will you come and stay with me, Harry? I am your Godfather, after all," Sirius said softly.

Harry nodded, throat too tight to speak.

Till the last week of the term, Harry and Sirius talked about everything under the sun. Sirius taught him a lot of things, including spells in Parseltongue. Together, they also formulated plans to get hold of Pettigrew.

Unfortunately, Ron's rat had been missing since Sirius had attacked Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

A few days before the end of term, Harry visited his Head of House.

"Professor?"

Snape looked up from his desk to see Harry hovering at the door to this office. "Yes, Harry?"

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Come in, child."

Once Harry was settled with his customary mug of hot chocolate, Severus asked him what was bothering him.

"I looked up some history books. They all say Sirius Black was put into Azkaban, but there is no mention of a trial or interrogation – which seems to have been done for other Death Eaters, and no one mentions his mark, either. All they ever say that they arrested him at a street full of dead muggles, and he laughed. Do you know what happened? From what I understand, all Death Eaters had some sort of a mark on their forearms and the ones which were arrested were questioned under some sort of potion."

"Veritaserum," Severus said softly. "The truth potion."

As luck would have it, they were interrupted by Filch dragging in the Weasley twins. Filch claimed they has stolen something from his office, and the twins played innocent. Professor Snape made them turn out their pockets, and they had nothing except their wands, some sweets and a piece of old parchment.

Snape muttered something and poked the paper with his wand.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs convey their greetings to Professor Snape and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

Fred and George burst into giggles, and Snape went white with fury. He sent Filch away and fixed his dark gaze on the two Gryffindors.

Harry knew exactly what the map did, and couldn't hide his excitement. Sirius had told him all about it.

"What is this?" Snape snarled.

"It's just a piece of paper that insults people, Professor," Fred said cheekily.

"This is not yours. And this may be putting Harry in danger. I ask again, what is it?"

The twins glanced at Harry.

Harry sighed. "Prongs is my patronus. It may be a coincidence, but..."

"It's a map," George said immediately. "It opens to 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and closes to 'mischief managed.' We think the spell has some glitches, though. We keep seeing Peter Pettigrew in it – and didn't he die ten years ago? We have also seen Sirius Black supposedly in the room where we are once or twice, but there has been so sign of him – or any movement or magic or anything."

"Your dog got us caught, Harry. Took a liking to the map and tried to chew it off," Fred said balefully.

Professor Snape confiscated the map and sent them away.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew – Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail," Severus told Harry. "I know Wormtail, we sometimes heard the name from the Dark Lord. We need to consult Lupin, much as I hate to say this. I have a theory."

Harry smiled.

XXX

Professor Lupin looked quite exhausted when they reached his office. Professor Snape quickly briefed him about what they had found.

"Were they Animagi?" Snape asked.

Lupin nodded. He stared at Harry, as if to convince himself he was real. "Can you really produce a corporeal form? Would you mind showing me?"

Harry obliged.

The look on Lupin's face was heart-breaking. "James," he whispered. "Yes, that is Prongs."

He launched into his story of his lycanthropy and his three friends who had taken animal forms for him, and how they had made the map. He told them about the Fidelus, and how Dumbledore had warned them about someone close to them being a traitor. Harry already knew it all, but it was still nice to hear it again.

"Unless..." Lupin's eyes widened in shock as they met Snape's dark orbs. "Unless they switched. The map is never wrong. If Peter is alive, he has to be the traitor – and if the Ministry didn't find the Dark Mark on Sirius, they would not have risked a trial. Sirius was innocent!"

"What kind of a dog was he?" Snape asked, dreading the answer.

"Big, black – we teased him about his form being that of the Grimm."

Snape drew in a sharp breath. "And the rat?"

"Brown, plump, size of your palm – I suppose with one finger of his right hand missing now."

"Weasley's rat and Harry's dog." Snape said.

Snape and Lupin exchanged a dark look.

"Harry, please fetch Snuffles." Snape turned to Lupin. "I will need your assistance. We can use the map to locate Pettigrew."

Face set in grim determination, Lupin nodded and followed Snape out. By dusk, they had captured the rat.

XXX

It went quite smoothly after that.

Snape and Lupin forced Snuffles and Scabbers to change to their human forms and restrained them. Veritaserum was administered to both, and Pettigrew was taken to Azkaban.

A few days later, Dumbledore, wearing his beatific smile, informed them that Sirius had been cleared of all charges and was free to take up guardianship of Harry, but Harry would still have to make a cursory stay at the Durseleys.

Severus and Sirius both snarled at Dumbledore with similar expressions, which made Lupin laugh.

"How many days?" Harry asked.

"One week would be adequate," Dumbledore said. "However, you need not go alone. Severus, I believe you are acquainted with Harry's aunt? Will you please accompany him?"

Severus nodded and clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Sirius wanted to go with them, but Dumbledore pointed out that he would need to clean up his house and make it habitable if he wanted to keep Harry for the rest of the holidays.

"You will like London, Harry," Sirius promised. "Send Hedwig to me immediately if you need Snuffles to bite any of the muggles, all right?"

Harry grinned. His first year of Hogwarts had certainly ended well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Back with the Dursleys

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been intending to write this for ages...but got caught up with too much of real life. Boring, yes, but alas, inevitable!_

None of the Dursleys had turned up at King's Cross to pick Harry up. As he bid farewell to his friends, Harry sat down on his trunk and resigned himself to a long wait for his Professor to turn up, wishing he could have brought Seri instead of having to send him off with Sirius – but an owl was bad enough, the Dursleys would have had kittens if they saw a pet snake.

Fortunately for him, Severus was not late. Harry turned around when Neville's eyes widened at something behind him, and a familiar black-robed figure appeared with soft 'pop'.

"Harry?" Severus looked at him questioningly.

"They didn't come," Harry told him.

A displeased expression crossed Severus' face. Neville gulped and pitied the Dursleys.

"See you around, Harry," Neville said, fidgeting. "Do write to us."

Augusta Longbottom ruffled Harry's hair, nodded at Severus and departed with her grandson.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape. "It's not a big deal," he said quietly. "I didn't expect them to – they didn't come to drop me off, either."

Snape put a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked over at the child he had come to care for.

"Why are you dressed in rags?" he asked.

Harry flushed. "These are my best muggle clothes...that's not saying much, they are all hand-me-downs from Dudley."

Severus clamped down his anger and smiled at Lily's son. "Well, then, since we are in London, unless you are in a hurry to meet your relatives, we might as well treat ourselves to a nice lunch," he suggested. He wrinkled his nose. "And get you some proper muggle clothes."

"You don't have to," Harry said quickly, embarrassed.

"I know," Severus said. "I want to."

Harry beamed.

"No magic, Harry, remember?" Snape said, waving his wand. Harry's trunk was shrunk to pocket-size. Snape's robes changed into a muggle business suit, and his long hair was tied back into a ponytail. Harry stared. Snape looked rather...posh. Harry's own clothes were shrunk to his size, but they were still ugly. Hedwig was instructed to fly to Surrey.

"Clothes first," Severus decided.

Harry felt pampered and spoilt as Severus took him to a muggle mall and bought him five pairs of jeans, an assortment of t-shirts and shirts, a couple of jackets, a mountain of under-things and socks, a proper watch and three pairs of shoes.

"I believe your Godfather will want to fit out your wardrobe properly, so we will limit our purchases today," Snape said.

Harry blinked. These were the best (and the maximum number of) clothes he had owned in his short life.

Severus insisted that he discard his "rags" and wear some of the new stuff. Harry did, and was surprised at his reflection. It was easy to be mistaken as Snape's son, and a warm feeling spread through Harry when Snape didn't refute the sales assistant's assumption.

Snape even got him a proper hair-cut.

They had lunch at a small Italian place, and Harry enjoyed every morsel. All too soon, it was evening, and time to go to Surrey.

"Don't worry," Severus said softly. "You have people to take care of you now, and we would not let them harm a hair on your head."

They drove to Little Whinging in Snape's car – a trendy Mercedes that Uncle Vernon would have admired. Harry was surprised that Snape could actually drive.

Harry rang the doorbell of 4, Little Whinging, Surrey with trepidation. Severus stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"You!" she screeched at Snape.

"Hello to you, too, Petunia," Snape replied coolly.

"This abomination is not welcome in this house anymore," Aunt Petunia cried.

"How _dare _you treat Lily's child in such a manner?" Snape hissed.

Severus and Petunia glared at each other.

"Who is it, Petunia?" Uncle Vernon called from within the house. He appeared in the doorway and went purple with rage at the sight of Harry.

"Get out," he roared.

"Shout all you want, Dursley," Severus said dangerously. "Harry and I are staying here for one week and you will be better off keeping out of our way."

"We don't want _freaks _in the house!" Uncle Vernon thundered, advancing menacingly.

Involuntarily, Harry whimpered and Severus pulled him protectively close to his side.

In the next moment, Snape's wand was pointed at Vernon's face. "Give me a reason," Snape said softly. "Give me a reason, Dursley, and I swear I will not hesitate in wiping you off the face of this earth."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were shaking with fear. However, they stepped aside and let Severus and Harry enter the house. Uncle Vernon muttered about ungrateful bastards being taken in out of the goodness of their hearts and repaying their kindness with such disgusting behaviour.

Severus rounded on him. "Out of the goodness of your heart, Dursley? I know _exactly _how much maintenance you are paid for Harry's upkeep, and I know _where _you spend it, too."

Harry couldn't help himself. "You got paid to keep me and you still treated me like shit?" he asked his relatives in a trembling voice.

"Rest assured, Petunia," Severus promised. "You will only get one week's worth of maintenance from now, and if we face any more of your bigotry, you will never receive a single penny in your life. We are to be treated as proper house-guests, and Harry will not perform any chores. If you dare to touch him..."

"We won't," Aunt Petunia said quickly. "Please, go up and stay in Harry's room. We will call you when dinner is served."

With a satisfied smile, Severus allowed Harry to lead him to the smallest bedroom in the house. It was as bare and filthy as he had left it. With a wave of his wand, Severus cleaned up the room and added another bed. Clean sheets, pillows and blankets appeared. A perch for Hedwig appeared near the window.

"I love magic," Harry whispered reverently.

Severus grinned at him.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Dudley kept staring at Snape and fidgeting. Uncle Vernon ignored them altogether, and Aunt Petunia silently passed the food around.

The days passed comfortably. Severus and Harry would go for a walk or a drive in the mornings and end up having breakfast at a nearby cafe. Harry would do his homework in the afternoons and write to his friends. In the evenings Severus and Harry would sometimes stay in and chat, and sometimes drive out. Dinner would be quiet.

The Dursleys largely ignored them. Harry had never been happier in the muggle world.

On the last day of their requisite stay in the muggle world, Severus treated Harry to a lovely meal at a swanky new place in Little Whinging for being "such a good boy". Dudley looked jealous enough to spit nails, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon glared, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

They drove away to London the next morning, and met Sirius at a cafe. A hearty breakfast later, Sirius took them to his ancestral house.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry wondered. "That's a strange name."

Sirius chucked. "There are many stranger things in the Ancient and Noble House of Black, son. You will see!"

Harry flushed at the endearment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Summer Holidays

XXX

"I really don't understand how you get along with that _thing_," Sirius said to Harry, eyeing his house-elf, Kreacher.

Harry shrugged. "I was pretty much the muggle version of a house-elf."

Sirius' growl did his Animagus form justice. It made Harry giggle.

"Professor Snape gave them quite a fright," Harry told his godfather. "And now that I have you, I only need to spend one week in the entire year with them. It's the best."

"The best thing would be if you never had to see them again!" Sirius thumped his fist on the table.

Harry smiled slightly. "Dumbledore said something about blood wards..."

Sirius sighed.

"When do you think Voldemort will be back again?" Harry asked.

Kreacher moaned. "Do not name the Dark Lord, young master," he begged. "Master Regulus..."

"Master Regulus was a bloody Death Eater," Sirius spat.

Harry started. "Your brother was a Death Eater?"

Sirius nodded unhappily. "Got himself killed."

Kreacher muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord killed Master Regulus because he stole a soul-piece," Kreacher said. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it and Kreacher tried and tried and tried but..." The house-elf began smacking his head against the nearest table.

Sirius had gone very still. "Regulus got one of the horcruxes?" he whispered, wondering. "Where is it now, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher shall not give it to bad Master!" Kreacher cried.

Sirius opened his mouth to tell him off, but a look from Harry silenced him. Sirius shrugged and nodded at his godson – who, despite being a third of his age, was better at tact and diplomacy than him.

"Kreacher," Harry said quietly.

The elf looked up at him adoringly. Neither Sirius nor Harry understood why Kreacher had taken to Harry so well – Kreacher was clearly obsessed with purity of blood, and Harry was a half-blood in his eyes. Sirius believed Kreacher liked Harry simply because he was the new heir of Slytherin and had a pet basilisk. Harry believed it was because he was polite.

"Do you know where the soul-piece is?" Harry asked the elf. "Voldemort had seven of those, and we are trying to destroy each of them. We have got three so far, and if you know where the fourth is, we will destroy that as well." He paused for a moment, then added softly, "That is what Regulus wanted, isn't it?"

"Master Harry can destroy the soul-piece?"

"I know a basilisk who can," Harry replied.

Kreacher flashed him a crooked smile, muttered something about his useless master having a worthy heir and disappeared.

The very next moment, he appeared with a rather heavy gold locket. The moment Harry touched it, he felt the evil presence in it. He thanked the elf absently.

"This is one," Harry said, looking at Sirius. "Will you take it to Coron? And bring it back once it is safe, I think Kreacher would like to have it."

"Would you like to have it?" Sirius asked Kreacher, who nodded eagerly.

"Oh, all right." Sirius let out a long-suffering sigh and disapparated.

Severus arrived a few minutes later, looking dour.

"Hello, Professor!" Harry greeted him.

Severus grumbled and Harry laughed. "Did Professor Dumbledore pull you out from the middle of an experiment again?" he asked.

"Black did."

"Did he tell you why?"

Severus shook his head. "Just said 'go look after Harry' and disappeared. I swear he does it on purpose to ruin my potions."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, child."

"We found another horcrux," Harry said. "Sirius took it to Coron to get it destroyed."

Severus nodded, and pursed his lips. "Why were you out looking for horcruses?" he asked sternly. "Has that man no regard for your safety?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While Severus and Sirius tolerated each others' presence these days, he had long since given up any hope that they would actually get along with each other. He explained.

"Irresponsible for him to leave you alone. He could have sent an owl to Albus,' Severus said.

This time, Harry did roll his eyes.

Of course, Severus noticed – and quickly changed the subject.

"How is your homework progressing?" he asked.

"Almost done, Professor."

"You will need extra Defence lessons; your teacher this year is an idiot." If Snape's sneer was anything to go by, Harry feared for the poor guy who had landed the job.

"Professor Lupin is not coming back?" Harry asked, dismayed.

Snape shook his head. "He will be working with Black."

"On what?"

"Albus' directions," the Potions Master replied enigmatically.

XXX

Harry was bored. He had finished his homework and read most of the Sirius-approved books from the Black library. He wrote to his friends regularly, but he was running out of things to write. Sirius had taken him for a few tourist tours, and he had enjoyed those immensely, but Sirius seemed to be really busy with some project lately, and didn't pay as much attention to Harry as he had gotten used to. Professor Lupin – Remus, now – and Professor Snape dropped in once in a while, but they rarely stayed for long.

"Can I visit my friends?" he asked Sirius one day.

A hurt expression flickered through his godfather's face, before he said, "Sure. First week of August? Or do you want to spend all of August with them?"

"First week of August is good," Harry replied, feeling slightly guilty.

Sirius nodded. "Where?"

"Hermione first – Neville, Ron and Susan will be there, too, for a few days. Then Draco – Vincent and Gregory will visit, too."

"Two different sets?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Er...the whole pureblood issue...and then there's the political stuff..."

"I thought you didn't care about that," Sirius said quietly.

"I don't!" Harry responded without hesitation, his voice serious. "But Draco, Vincent and Gregory's parents would never allow them to visit a muggle household, or allow Hermione, Ron or Neville anywhere near their own. You would know more about this than me."

Sirius scowled. Then his brow cleared. "Invite them here. You are a neutral party, and neither side will refuse you – not yet."

"Er..."

Sirius' handsome face bloomed into a mischievous smile and Harry wondered what his godfather was plotting. "Actually, this falls right in with my plans," he said eagerly. "Just tell your friends that you are inviting them to spend a week here, and I will take care of the rest."

XXX

Sirius' "plan" turned out to be a surprise birthday party for Harry on the evening of 31st July.

Harry had been moping all day, believing everyone had forgotten his birthday – Sirius had been ignoring him since the morning, and none of his friends had written to wish him. Even Seri and Hedwig had been avoiding him.

And then Sirius had sent him to his room with instructions to get dressed in a fancy set of robes laid out for him and not to come out until called because he would be entertaining some "special" guests.

Harry had almost refused to go when Kreacher had popped in to call him, but he had allowed the elf to lead him to the dining hall...where he was greeted with a deafening "surprise!" by all his best friends, his senior friends and acquaintances, his favourite teachers, and a bunch of people he barely knew but had met at King's Cross – his friends' families.

Sirius winked at him and enveloped him in a bear hug. "Happy birthday, son," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Throat too tight to speak, Harry let his gratitude shine through his eyes.

"Hey, none of that, Pronglet," Sirius said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "It's your day, it's party, and you are going to enjoy it!"

And he did. Even if the ex-Death Eaters and ex-Order of the Phoenix members stuck to their own groups and most of them seemed to be sizing Harry up.

"Really, Sirius, must you mingle with mudbloods and blood-traitors?" Lucius Malfoy asked his wife's cousin.

"Look to the future, Lucius," Sirius replied, glancing at Harry, who was in the middle of an animated conversation with Lestrange, Yaxley, the Weasley twins and Hermione. "These children are our future."

"Bella would have a fit if she saw her daughter now," Crabbe senior said.

"Bellatrix is insane and in Azkaban," Severus said sharply. "And her daughter has sworn fealty to Harry Potter."

"He is in your class, isn't he, Severus?" Narcissa Malfoy asked curiously. "Tell me, is he actually as powerful as my son seems to think he is?"

Sirius and Severus exchanged a meaningful look.

"Narcissa, Draco does not even know half of it. Once Harry is fully trained, I doubt if even Dumbledore would be able to out-match him," Severus replied.

"And Dumbledore does not see him as a threat?" Goyle senior asked. "I heard he is a parselmouth...and he is a Slytherin."

"Harry is not Voldemort," Sirius hissed. "And he will never be."

The ex-Death Eaters winced at their old master's name. "But if the Dark Lord comes back..." Lucius began.

Remus, who had been quiet so far, burst out laughing. "Then Voldemort will lose. That child is not only powerful – he inspires loyalty, and gathers respect. People will join him because they want to, not out of fear...and we will ensure that no harm comes to him." His voice turned hard as steel.

As the ex-Death Eaters turned away to watch Harry with calculating eyes, Severus told Sirius softly, "There may be hope for you in politics yet, Black."

XXX

Not only did Harry have a wonderful birthday party, he was also buried under a mountain of gifts. It took him an entire day to open every present, and then Sirius made him write thank-you notes to everyone.

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville, Susan, Vincent and Gregory stayed back in Grimmauld Place for a couple of weeks. Harry enjoyed every minute of it. Their Hogwarts letters also arrived, and Sirius and Remus took them to Diagon Alley.

And Harry ran into the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Gilderoy Lockhart, who caught him and made him pose for newspaper photographs with him.

Harry was disgusted. Draco and Ron hated Lockhart on sight. Hermione and Susan flushed and giggled. Neville, Vincent and Gregory tried to remain neutral.

"Why is that idiot teaching them?" Sirius seethed, as the children bought the full set of Lockhart books. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"That is exactly what Professor Snape said," Harry informed his godfather, effectively shutting him up.

Remus looked quite amused and winked at Harry, who grinned back.

XXX

After his friends' departure, Harry spent a week reading through his new books.

"He can't be that much of an idiot if he actually had these adventures," he remarked, putting down the last of Lockhart's books. "Sure, he appears to be a pompous ass and writes like one, but he seems to have performed some impressive magic in these." He waved at the pile of autographed books Lockhart had gifted.

Sirius snorted. "I doubt if they are true."

"But he can't fool that many people, can he? Someone would have caught him if he was a complete fraud, right?" Harry asked.

"If wizards used their brains as much as they ought to, Harry, everyone would live happily ever after," Sirius replied scathingly.

Harry could not argue with that.

"Is the DADA position really cursed?" he asked instead.

"It appears to be," Sirius said. "It is said that Voldemort wanted to teach the subject and approached Dumbledore, who refused. No one has been able to hold the position for more than a year since then. Something or the other always happens."

XXX

"You will come home for Christmas, won't you?" Sirius asked his godson a few days before he was to leave for school.

"Of course," Harry replied. _Home. He had a home now._

"Feel free to bring your friends," Sirius said generously, beaming at him. "I'll miss you. Write at least once a week, will you?"

"Sure."

"And use this, absolutely any time you need me, all right?" Sirius handed him a small pocket mirror.

"What is this?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius grinned. "A two-way mirror." And he launched into an explanation of how it worked.

All in all, it was a rather happy and healthy Harry Potter who boarded the Hogwarts Express for his second year of magical education.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Unmasking Lockhart

XXX

_A/N: Happy, happy, happy at the reviews! They're too young for ships at the moment, but I'll want to have them down by the time they get into their fourth year. H/Hr? H/G? D/G? R/Hr? R/L? N/L? Do let me know. Yes, Luna and Ginny will be inducted into the group now...and I am bringing in Dobby - I like that elf, too!_

XXX

Harry had not really paid much attention to the Sorting ceremony except noting that Ron's little sister, Ginny, who he had met at his birthday party, had been sorted into Gryffindor, just like the rest of her family. Ginny seemed a little shy and awkward around Harry, and it embarrassed him, so he tried to stay out of her way as much as possible.

Of course, during Snape's mandatory house-meeting, he had met the five new Slytherins, all of whom had gaped at him and looked an inch away from requesting an autograph.

"Were we that small last year?" Harry asked Draco, as they got ready for bed.

Draco laughed. "I don't think so."

Harry climbed into bed with a contented sigh. "It's good to be back."

Draco hummed in response.

XXX

"Hey, look, it's Loony Lovegood!" Zabini sneered at a diminutive first year with long blond hair and wide blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, stepping up to them.

Zabini saw Harry and smiled. "Hello, Potter. Meet Loony. Her father owns The Quibbler – remember that crazy shit Nott showed us last year?"

"Is he bothering you?" Harry asked the girl. Blue scarf – Ravenclaw, he noted.

The girl shook her head and stared at him curiously.

"Run along, Zabini," Harry said absently. "Snape said no bullying."

Zabini frowned, but obeyed.

"So you're Harry Potter," the girl observed.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Luna Lovegood," she said dreamily. "Pleased to meet you. Your head is full of nargles, though, did you know?"

"Er..." Harry ran a hand through his hair and found nothing. Not that he knew what nargles were.

"Don't worry, they are quite harmless actually," Luna said, patting his arm.

"Er...were you looking for something?" Harry asked her.

"I was wondering where the Potions classroom is, actually. I followed the wrackspurts, but they disappeared when the other boy came."

Finding the girl to be completely mental and yet strangely charming, Harry gave her precise directions to the Potions classroom and warned her not to wander from the path to follow any magical creature.

Luna gave him a dreamy smile and floated away.

XXX

"Met one of yours," Harry told Hermione and Susan at lunch. "Luna."

Hermione frowned and Susan giggled. "She's a bit barmy," Susan said. "But she's all right."

"She runs after creatures that don't exist!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down, Hermione," Neville said. "Everything is not always logical, yes?"

"I know Loony," Ron said, spearing another potato. "Met her at some family party a couple of years back. Mad as hatters, both of them – her and her father."

"Her mother died of some spell-accident, isn't it?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded.

Harry could sympathise. "She is nice," he declared.

XXX

As it turned out, Ginny and Luna ended up being friends, and following an embarrassing incident involving cake, the levitation spell and Lockhart, the girls were invited to join Harry's circle of friends. It was quite a source of amusement for the rest of them to watch Ron and Ginny bicker. Hermione and Luna were not too far behind with their arguments, either...well, to the extent one could argue _with_ Luna rather than _at_ her.

XXX

Lockhart became the new bane of Harry's existence. His incompetence was unbelievable, and when he got the brilliant idea of starting a Duelling Club, Harry was the first to groan out loud.

"He can't hold his wand properly, how the hell can he teach us how to duel?" Harry complained. "All he can do is sign autographs."

"You would know, won't you?" Vincent smirked at Harry, who had been made to sign well over a thousand autographs for Lockhart the previous evening.

"He is training you to court fame, is he?" Gregory joined in and Harry threw them both dark looks.

"I doubt if he can duel, though," Neville said.

"Of course he can," Susan said primly.

"He has had so many adventures," Ginny added, a glazed look stealing over her face.

The four girls turned dreamy-eyed.

"This is disgusting," Ron spat.

"But he is so _handsome_, Ronald," Luna murmured.

"He did write those books," Hermione said.

"Not you, too," Draco grumbled. "What is it with him and the girls?"

XXX

"Professor Snape has graciously agreed to be my assistant," Lockhart declared to the newly-formed Duelling Club members.

From the scowl on Snape's face, his feelings on the subject were abundantly clear.

"And now, for a demonstration!" Lockhart struck a grand pose.

Hermione, Susan, Ginny and Luna sighed.

Vincent and Gregory snorted.

"I hope Snape crushes him," Ron said viciously.

"He does look angry," Neville observed.

"That man is a fraud, I tell you," Harry muttered.

Draco grinned manically. "Let's prove it," he said.

Snape's duel with Lockhart lasted all of five seconds. The idiot was disarmed quick as lightning. In an effort to save face, he tried once again, and a sneering Snape wiped the floor with him.

Lockhart withdrew, calling upon students to demonstrate the disarming spell. Of course, Harry was his first choice.

Harry groaned as he was pushed forward. He knew the spell, Snape had taught him last year.

In his infinite wisdom, Lockhart chose to pair Harry with a fifth-year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.

Harry looked at Snape, asking for a silent permission to show off. Snape smiled slightly and nodded.

"Let's show that idiot what a proper duel looks like," Harry whispered to Diggory, who looked amused.

"Are you sure, Potter?" Cedric asked.

"Quite. Hit me with your best," Harry replied.

And they duelled. Twenty minutes later, Lockhart was yelling, "I said disarm only!" Harry and Cedric were grinning at each other, enjoying their duel. Finally, when Harry disarmed Cedric with a sudden move, Cedric laughed good-naturedly and saluted him.

"Good show, Potter," Cedric said.

"Thanks," Harry responded. "That was fun."

Cedric smiled. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

Lockhart, of course, claimed Harry's victory for himself and went on and on about it till Harry was ready to throttle him with his bare hands.

XXX

"I can't take it anymore, somebody kill me," Harry said desperately to the boys, after yet another DADA lesson where Lockhart made him play a dark creature. The girls had vanished.

"We have been investigating his 'adventures'..." Neville began.

"And?"

"It's suspicious," Ron said.

"There are no witnesses to any of his tales...and the few that could have been witnesses, do not seem to remember anything," Draco said. "Some of them ended up in St. Mungo's."

"There are things like memory charms, right?" Harry asked.

Vincent nodded. "They are used on muggles all the time, whenever they see something they shouldn't have."

"If not done properly, though, they can cause lasting damage," Gregory said.

"Is it possible Lockhart is actually capable of performing memory spells?" Harry wondered.

"That bumbling idiot?" Ron snorted.

Draco looked thoughtful. "It may be possible. He has to be doing something to keep up the fraud this long."

"How do we find out?" Neville asked.

"We set a trap," Vincent and Gregory intoned together.

It would be difficult without Hermione, but their plan came to this: they would brew veritaserum in the Chamber of Secrets, and slip it into as many bottles of Lockhart's liquor as they could. Harry and Neville would distract Lockhart. Vincent and Gregory would act as lookouts while Draco and Ron contaminated his alcohol.

The problem remained of actually brewing the potion and acquiring the ingredients.

They decided to procure the non-suspicious ones through owl-order. Some were there in Harry's advanced potion kit (a gift from Snape for his birthday). Neville could get some from Professor Sprout – he often helped her out, and he was her favourite Herbology student.

"Where do we get the rest? Unless we raid Snape's personal stores, we can't get these," Ron said despondently.

Draco smirked. "My father has a collection at home he rarely uses. I am sure we will find most of these there."

"And your father won't mind us nicking them?" Harry asked.

"What he doesn't know won't harm him."

XXX

Harry met Dobby for the first time that night.

"Hello," Harry said.

The elf's eyes widened in shock. "Harry Potter," he whispered. "Such an honour it is – young master is your friend – Dobby always wanted...Harry Potter!"

To Harry's dismay, the elf burst into tears and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dobby," he barked.

"Hey," Harry told his friend. "Be nice."

Dobby stared at Harry with teary-eyed adoration.

Draco huffed in annoyance. "I want some potion ingredients from father's collection, Dobby. I will give you a list, and you are to bring whatever you find to us."

Dobby was trembling in fear. "I can't – I can't – young master – don't ask Dobby to steal from master – Dobby will have to iron his fingers again – please don't..."

Harry felt uncomfortable. Sirius was rude to Kreacher, but making a house-elf iron his fingers? That was barbaric.

"Dobby," Harry called softly. "Calm down. Have a seat."

Dobby wailed and waxed eloquent about Harry's greatness.

Draco looked at Harry quizzically. "How are we supposed to get the stuff if he doesn't get it?"

"He will be forced to torture himself for it!" Harry hissed. "It's not even his fault, you're making him steal – why should he be punished?"

"That's how house-elves work, Harry," Draco said patiently.

"It's wrong!"

"Calm down. I will forbid Dobby from punishing himself, all right?"

"You can't make him do something he doesn't want to!"

"Of course I can, he is my family's house-elf!"

"That's barbaric," Harry whispered. "Please, Draco, leave him alone."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry turned away.

Draco sighed. "All right, Harry." He turned to the elf, who had been watching the exchange between the boys with wide eyes. "Dobby, you may go. We will figure out something else."

"Harry Potter needs something?" Dobby asked tentatively.

"Not if you get hurt for it, Dobby," Harry told him.

"Dobby will be happy to get whatever Harry Potter needs," the elf said. "Harry Potter greeted Dobby, offered a seat, _like an equal _– never has any wizard shown such regard for Dobby..."

"You can't have met many decent wizards, then," Harry replied. "Sorry, Draco."

Dobby nodded, then wailed and banged his head against the bed-post with a cry of "Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, stop!" Harry tried to pull him away.

Sensing Harry's distress, Draco stepped in. "Stop, Dobby. I forbid you to harm yourself any further. You may speak freely to Harry and I, without fear of retribution. Anything you do for us will not result in punishment."

Dobby stared at the young Malfoy as if he had grown two extra heads.

"But Master said..." Dobby began.

"Didn't Father tell you to obey my instructions when I needed something?"

Dobby nodded fervently, ears flapping.

"So, if I need some potion ingredients, I can ask you to get some for me, right?"

Dobby nodded again.

"And if I forbid you from harming yourself while doing it, you will do as I ask, yes?"

Dobby nodded. "Young master is kind now – the great Harry Potter has made the young master kind – thank you, young master," Dobby cried and flung himself at Draco.

Draco patted the sobbing elf awkwardly and shrugged at Harry, who smiled.

"Are you sure your father won't punish him?" Harry asked. "Can't you send him to buy this stuff in your father's name instead of raiding his cupboard?"

Draco brightened. "Of course! Good idea, Harry!"

"Can you do that, Dobby? Can you go and buy this stuff for us from Knockturn Alley?"

Dobby nodded eagerly, took the handful of galleons Draco handed out and disappeared with a crack.

"The things you make me do, Potter..." Draco complained. "You'll have me marrying a muggle next!"

"Explain how the house-elf thing works again?"

Draco launched into a lengthy narrative.

XXX

Dobby managed to get everything they had asked for without arousing any suspicions. Of course, when Harry thanked him and congratulated him on a job well done, he promptly burst into tears.

"Way to go, Harry," Draco said sarcastically. "You will have my elf drown in his own tears."

"It wouldn't hurt you to be decent to him," Harry retorted.

"Dobby is a bit of a freak elf – our other elves are not like him," Draco told him.

"Then let him go." Draco could hear the anger in Harry's voice. He understood why Harry felt so strongly about the elf, given how the horrible muggles had treated him.

"Harry, house-elves _need _wizarding families to live with."

"Ask him if he wants to be free. I think he does."

Draco decided he would convince his father to let him give Dobby to Harry as a Christmas gift. Then Harry could set him free if he wanted and they could all be happy.

XXX

Brewing veritaserum was not an easy task, especially without Hermione's brains. They finally managed to brew it properly after their third attempt.

It took them one week to contaminate all of Lockhart's drinks with it.

Then they recruited the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan to drive Lockhart to drink during class hours and meals.

It worked like a charm. Soon enough, a terrified Lockhart was announcing his fraud in every class.

The grand showdown was planned for the Halloween feast. It would serve the dual purpose of getting rid of Lockhart in the most spectacular manner and cheering Harry up.

No one knew how the three pranksters did it, but Fred, George and Lee somehow managed to drug Lockhart just before he launched into an exaggerated account of his exploits in Malta.

Unfortunately for Lockhart, the truth came out instead – it turned out that the boys had been right in their speculations. Lockhart was good at memory charms, and he modified the memories of various people who had actually done the works he claimed to have performed.

Dumbledore called the Aurors and Lockhart was taken away.

The boys heaved a sigh of relief. Until Snape caught Harry's eye.

XXX

"I think Professor Snape has figured it out," Harry muttered to Draco.

Draco paled. "We didn't really do anything wrong, did we?"

"Veritaserum is highly regulated and it is illegal to brew it privately."

"Sweet Merlin. And you couldn't have told us this before?"

Harry shrugged. "Thought you knew."

"I'm not Hermione," Draco snapped.

"Clearly."

They were still arguing when Snape turned up at their table.

"Mr. Potter, a moment, please."

Harry swallowed. An angry Potions Master was the last thing he wanted to face. He stood up slowly and followed Snape out of the hall.

XXX

"What did you do?" Snape snarled the moment his office door shut behind them.

Harry stared at his shoes.

"How did you make him confess? Tell me, Harry!"

"Veritaserum," Harry mumbled.

"And you stole it from...?"

"Brewed."

Silence. Harry dared to look up and couldn't fight the small wave of triumph that went through him at the Professor's gobsmacked expression.

"You – _you _– a second year – you brew _Veritaserum_?"

"It took three attempts," Harry confessed.

Severus sat down heavily on his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dear Merlin," he muttered. "In second year."

"I had help...but please, Sir, it was my idea, and I am to blame for it."

Severus, however, was smiling slightly.

"Well done, Harry," he said. "That idiot had it coming."

"I am not in trouble?" Harry dared to ask.

"Oh, you have a month of detention with me," Severus informed him cheerfully.

XXX

Of course, since it was to be a secret, the entire school knew by next morning (and half the wizarding world by afternoon) that Harry Potter had brewed veritaserum and unmasked Gilderoy Lockhart as a fraud.

The magical world largely admired the genius of the twelve-year old. The ex-Death Eaters gathered to discuss their future strategy. If Harry Potter was this remarkable, would it not be better to throw in their lot with him? After all, what were the chances of the Dark Lord's return? And even if he did, would he survive against Harry Potter, who had vanquished him as an infant, once Harry had his magical training?

The ex-members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered to discuss with Dumbledore whether there were any chances of Harry turning into the next Dark Lord. Since most of this lot were parents/relatives of Harry's friends, Harry's general goodness, despite the house of Slytherin, was accepted. After all, if the boy had willingly sacrificed himself to protect his friends, how could he be evil? The boy had freed his innocent godfather and brought the villain Lockhart to justice. Harry would grow up to be a leader they would willingly follow.

Harry, blissfully unaware of the raging politics surrounding him, continued enjoying his Quidditch games and schoolwork. Remus was back as the temporary DADA Professor, and all was right with Harry's world.

And he freed Dobby at Christmas.


End file.
